Questioned of Self
by Writing Muse
Summary: The dark angel,Lucifer,comes to Setsuna with only one question in his mind:Who was Kira? But other then answers of his former self,the fallen angel also gets more in return.With their passionate affair,the two risk everything to be with the other.Yaoi RR
1. Who was Kira?

Questioned of Self

Chapter 1: Who was Kira?

Sleep never came back to Setsuna after he saw his most cherished friend die before him. It wasn't the thought that Kira was dead that haunted Setsuna but that his face will forever live on mocking and reminding him of that disheartening hour.

All was quiet in the damned haven of Hell, where the last of the Demonic Royal Blood Line awaits for her time to strike at Heaven. Setsuna blindly waltzes through the crumbling palace ground alone with only shadows occupying him. Other then his light foot falls and the sound of his hand dragging along the wall, nothing stirred in the night.

This was his daily ritual after he tossed and turned for hours at a time. The cursed incarnation of Angel Alexial would roam the hallways until there was nothing left to walk. Now Setsuna was reaching the garden courtyards, vacant and hollow. A grand fountain was heard from the center behind bushes of exotic flowers Setsuna had never seen before.

_It's not my fault. Kira knew in someway he wasn't going to make it through out the war. Rosiel came out of nowhere and it was impossible to predict what was to come after…_ Setsuna sat on the fountain's edge as he tried to comfort himself by lying to himself. _It wasn't my fault._ The sentence circled around his head like a banner but no truth breathed from it. No matter how many times he thought and heard from other that there was no one to blame, Setsuna silently cursed himself on fault of his friend's death.

Unconscious that tears were falling from his clamped eyes, Setsuna dropped his body on the soft carpet of grass. He allowed the blades to painfully tickle him as they scratched his arms and face. _It it's not my fault then why do I cry?_ His question would forever be left unanswered.

Setsuna continued weeping for the loss of Kira with an occasional gasp for air but he made sure to not let once groan of agony escape his mouth. Whenever he felt to release a scream he pushed it down forcefully with all his strength. Keeping his mourning at bay took a lot of strength out of him. After a few minuets, Setsuna felt weak and indifferent to the world. A cooling breeze blanked the scenery, giving Setsuna a frightinening chill. _Since when was there wind in hell?_ He immediately rose from his dazed state and saw that a few yards away were the divine form of Kira, but really he was the embodiment of Lucifer.

"Are you crying?" Lucifer chuckled. "How pathetic." He wiped his head to the side for his black hair to uncover his flawless face. Dark eyes gazed back from Kira's familiar face but in some alien way it wasn't the same. Kira didn't move like this and neither did he look at Setsuna that way. This was Lucifer, the present occupant of Kira's body.

Setsuna felt fear and despair overcome him as he looked into the eyes of evil's most grotesque and exquisite form. But after a moment he held his spirit together and got on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barked.

"I'm on my own agenda, not Rosiel's." Lucifer answered "So don't get the idea that I've come to fight."

"What do you want then?" Setsuna snapped. Hatred flooded Setsuna's from as quick as venom. He itched to squeeze the life of Lucifer out of Kira so that he would leave him alone.

"I demand for your help." Lucifer stated blankly.

"What?" The youth dropped his fists and stared at the dark angel with confusion. "Like hell will I help you!"

"You don't have to do much, I just—''

"I don't care what I have to do and how much I have to do! I'm not doing it! Get out of here, no one wants you and I won't help you." Lucifer glared at Setsuna.

"I've only come to ask a question. After you answer it then I will leave."

"No!"

"Stop making this difficult!" Lucifer hissed. "Just answer my question!"

"No!" Setsuna began to enjoy that he had power of the lord of hell.

"Answer my question dammit!" Setsuna sighed.

"If you will tell me the fucking question then maybe I will answer it." The angel threw Setsuna a look of disgust before adverting his eyes away from Setsuna.

"I just want to know something. It's been a constant itch since I came back and I can't find a way to stop it. I want to know…who was Kira?" Setsuna was taken aback at the question. Hearing the name come from Kira's own mouth didn't seem right. I t was like explaining to a ghost that they were dead.

"Get out of here before I wake the city." Setsuna gritted his teeth. Lucifer was surprised that he denied his simple question.

"You won't tell me?" He gasped.

"Why would you want to know anyway? He's dead now." Setsuna turned his back on the angel before he began walking out of the courtyard.

"Because it was what you called me when I first opened my eyes. It was the first thing I heard when I could again hear the world. He is the one I look at whenever I look at myself. And I don't know what Kira is! It's driving me mad! As your superior, tell me who he was!" He demanded but Setsuna felt no effect from his revealing power.

"Only if you ask nicely." Setsuna turned around to meet the angel's eyes. "Saw please." Lucifer was shocked at such a command.

"No."

"Say it"

"No! I will never lower myself to a begging state." _God, he's arrogant as hell!_ Setsuna thought.

"Then you will never know the truth." And the youth began walking away again. He counted his steps and the seconds to see how long it would take before he heard Lucifer say the magic word. Lucifer hesitated but right before he was to answer he heard his name being summoned. _Damn!_ He thought.

"We will continue this discussion again." He unfolded his four black wings before pushing himself off the ground and into the air where he was lost from sight. Setsuna turned around and saw nothing occupying the space where the angel stood except for a fluttering black feather, dancing its way to the ground.

**Thank you so much for reading. I love A. S. and this is my first fan fic of it. How am I doing? REVIEW!**


	2. Loyal Servant

Questioned of Self

Chapter 2: A Loyal Servant

"Where could he have gone to without my permission?" Rosiel was pissed.

"I'm not sure my lord." Katan answered as he finished making Rosiel's bed. Rosiel draped his lithe form on a chair behind an adorn desk of mahogany and gold wearing only a silk robe. While he waited for Lucifer to come he admired his long legs until he heard the servant's foot falls.

"Where were you?" He snapped at Lucifer. The young angel immediately knelt at Rosiel's side where he gently kissed his hand in forgiveness.

"Forgive me. I was exploring." Rosiel thought about it then gently brushed back a black bang of hair out of Lucifer's face.

"I always keep forgetting that it has been eons since you've last seen the world. Next time you go off exploring alert me. Last ting I need is for Heaven to know you're back." Lucifer nodded.

"Now go off until I call for you again and stay in the grounds!"

"Yes Rosiel." Lucifer walked out of the room after exchanging suspicious glances towards Katan. Once his presence was long gone from the room Katan spoke.

"I do not trust him. He's hiding something."

"I know." Rosiel agreed. "But he will eventually get the consequences. For now I am too weary and drowsy to punish him." Katan said nothing more on the matter. "But do keep an eye on him Katan."

"Yes my lord." He walked out of the room to follow Lucifer.

Lucifer sat in his room with the drapes closed to shut out the light. His eyes weren't accustomed to the sun yet. His mind was in deep thought of his night with the Savior.

"Watching you is my favorite past time." Lucifer only needed one guess to tell who that was.

"It's dangerous to be here, Belial. Go back until I call on you."

"Why, is the lord of Hell showing worry for me?"

"No," He answered truthfully. "That Katan will be here shortly to check on me. Get out of here before I have to deal with him."

"As you wish my lord. Call me if you need anything." As quickly as Belial appeared she disappeared before Katan walked through the double doors.

"What do you want?" Lucifer growled.

"I would like to ask where you have been during the night."

"It's none of your business. Your master seemed to not care."

"Lord Rosiel may not have but I do. Where were you?" Lucifer knew that Katan would never leave until he told him something. He got up from his chair and walked towards the cherub until they were centimeters apart.

"I saw him." He whispered plainly.

"You met with the Savior!" Katan gasped. "I'm surprised you were so foolish Lucifer, you never were in the past."

"I only wanted a question to be answered. Nothing more." Lucifer tried to explain his actions without getting out his whole story.

"And what question was that?" Lucifer didn't want to say.

"I asked him, how was he going to defeat Lord Rosiel with such weak power?" He saw Katan smile in agreement.

"And what did he say?" Katan asked.

"He didn't answer because you two were calling me!" Lucifer snapped. Katan frowned at this.

"Well it was a mistake for you to be on enemy grounds."

"They are my grounds! Hell is my domain." Lucifer corrected but Katan corrected him in response.

"No, this is your domain now. Under Rosiel's rule you are his servant; no more no less." Katan left the conversation at that and walked out of his room leaving Lucifer staggered at the answer and truth of the situation he was in.

_I'm not his servant._ _I'm no ones servant but my own!_ He laid his head on one of the many pillows cluttering his bed and stared at the wall on his opposite side while singing that sentence in his thoughts.

"Setsuna, are you cool man?" Kato didn't show much care in his stance but Setsuna knew him well enough that he meant it.

"Yah, I'm really tired though." He answered rubbing his eyes.

"Well what else would you expect walking through the palace all night! Do you need something because I know these sleeping pills that can do a while lot." Kat knew his advice wasn't working from the way Setsuna's eyes sadly looked at him. He sighed. "I know man." He cooed gently. "I miss him too. He was the closet thing I had to anything, a brother, a teacher, sometimes a father. But he's gone now and knowing Kira he wouldn't want us to mope around for him."

Setsuna agreed but he also had something on his mind. Lucifer's curiosity was something one would suspect he had for Kira much less interest.

"Kato,"

"Yah?"

"Last night, when I was in the gardens by myself, someone came to me."

"Who? Sara." Kato wondered.

"No, the last person I ever thought would show his face."

"And who would that be?" Kato asked.

"It was Lucifer. Lucifer met with me last night in the gardens."

"And you didn't alert anyone! Setsuna, are you high on something?"

"Listen," Setsuna rose to his feet. "I would have alerted someone but his manner stopped me. He just wanted to ask a question. One that he seemed too sad not to know that answer of."

"And what question was that?" Kato asked.

"He asked me, who was Kira. I was so shocked that I couldn't find words to explain who Kira was. There was so much to tell and just looking at him was unbearable because I'm so use to knowing that face is Kira. He left before I could answer and said he would come again tonight." Setsuna looked at the sky where Lucifer would be descending from soon.

"Then I have to be there when he does." Kato said.

"No! I don't think he would feel comfortable with that." Setsuna replied.

"So what! What if he does something shady? What if all of his 'questioning' stuff is just a way to throw you off your feet?"

"He told me that he was on his own accord and not Rosiel's." Setsuna tried to reassure him.

"But he is the enemy now! You can't see that because he has Kira's face but behind that is the most malicious thing in existence! Come on, this guy is the one and only Devil! The original fallen angel, God's most prized traitor, Satan! And you should know from all the movies and books that Satan can not be trusted. Lying is his only communication."

"Well if you think so then you can be there when he comes. But he needs to know the truth."

"Since when?" Kato was shocked that Setsuna wanted to help Lucifer.

"It's not right to leave an orphan in the cold just as it's not right to leave Lucifer without knowing who he was."

"Setsuna," Kato frowned. He dropped his voice to speak gently. "You are still thinking that this is Kira but its not."

**So the truth is coming soon! Will Lucifer be on his good behavior when he learns the truth? Will he even like the truth? REVIEW!**


	3. The Truth of Kira

Questioned of Self

Chapter 3: The Truth of Kira

The night was young and Setsuna sat on the cold stone edge of the same fountain he sat on last night. Kato hid in the back round and melted within the scenery but his fight with sleep wasn't as strong as Setsuna's. His eyes fluttered continuously.

Setsuna contemplated where to start answering the question. _Should I tell him what Kira was? Or should I tell him what kind of guy he was? There's so much to explain, not even the night is long enough._ While he thought deeply he felt the familiar chilling wind of Lucifer. Setsuna knew he was here. The boy turned around, faced to face with evil itself.

"Now will you tell me?" Lucifer asked with somber eyes. "Will you…please tell me what Kira was?" Setsuna smiled at how hard it was for Lucifer to spell the word out.

"Yah, sure." He grinned. He looked back and noticed Kato was lying on his side sleeping. _What reliable friends._ He thought. "So, what do you want to know?" He began.

"Everything." Lucifer answered.

"Um...Kira was my best friend, my only real friend really." He felt a little sad admitting it.

"When kids pushed me around and beat me up he saved me and protected me. Not even my father did that for me. He wasn't close to his old man neither so we kind of survived off each other."

"Kira was mortal?" Lucifer sounded a little disappointed at the fact. He imagined Kira to be some unworldly power.

"Well not really. You see Kira was like me. A reincarnation but his soul was that of Alexial's infamous sword. He followed Alexial's reincarnation though many lives and one time he took the soul of a dying human boy named Kira. He asked the boy's soul to take his body and he did... And for the rest of his 18 years of life he stuck by my side. He had the bower to regenerate so nothing could kill him mostly because of Rosiel's blood mark on his chest."

"But Rosiel did kill him." Lucifer was confused.

"Because the blood mark was fading, its power was fading."

"I see. Was Kira your lover?" Lucifer asked innocently.

"What!" Setsuna yelled. "No! Ew, I'm not gay!"

"Sorry, just last night I kind of got a sensual vibe from you—''

"Well get that out of your head! Me and Kira never did any thing like that! He had lot of girls—including Alexial."

"So wouldn't that make it true that you two loved each other?"

"No, he hated Alexial. So much that he killed her for it. I always wondered why but he died before I could ask…He was smart though. Never saw him without a book. Even though he was in 12 grade, he knew more then those fucking teachers. That's why we skipped a lot. Though I did owe him for doing most of my homework."

"To sum things; Kira was human, and reincarnation with divine powers, smart, your friend, and only 18."

"Yep." Setsuna smiled.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What!" Setsuna gasped.

"I asked you who he was, what type of person he was. You just told me what he did." Setsuna was confused what Lucifer meant in his question.

"Hey man, I'm only a teenager. I don't know the components of humanity in man!"

"And I don't expect you to tell me. But if you knew Kira so well then you could tell me what kind of man he was."

"I do know Kira well. Probably the only one that knew him the best!"

"Then you are the only one you can answer my question."

"Bu I don't understand your question. I told you everything I know."

"Yet you didn't answer my question and so you didn't know him enough. It seems that no one really knew who Kira was." Lucifer stated.

"No! That's not true. I knew who he was." Setsuna cried.

"THEN TELL ME WHO HE WAS!" Lucifer roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Setsuna bellowed. Silence washed the gardens after that. Only the fountain continued trickling with water. Setsuna was breathing heavily with frustration while Lucifer remained passive.

"I've learned enough for the night. I'll come back tomorrow night to give you the day to think. Until then, make sure you come alone without your sleeping friend." Lucifer bolted from Setsuna and pushed himself off the ground with his wings hugging the air. Setsuna's eyes followed the flying angel until he was lost in the dark sky.

"Is he here yet?" Kato yelled. "Cause damn it's late! Where is he?"

"You fell asleep jackass." Setusna barked.

"He came and you didn't wake me!" Kato cried. "He could have killed you."

"Then he would lose all chances of find the truth." Setsuna continued staring at the sky. Kato rubbed his legs and made his way towards Setsuna's side.

"Did he find what he was looking for?" Kato asked. "Did you tell him who Kira was?"

"No," Setsuna frowned looking at the ground now. "I told him everything I knew but really I was just describing him what Kira was. I didn't tell him who he was."

"Uhhh? Isn't that the same thing?" Kato scratched his head.

"I guess not because he was unsatisfied with my answer. He said he'll give me the day to think of it until next time we see each other." Sesuna looked as Kato and almost went into a fury of laughter when he was that Kat's face had the imprints of grass.

"What?" Kato asked.

"Nothing." Setsuna calmed himself down. "Its no wonder Alexial loved him so. He's very interesting and I bet he was her match."

"What the hell are you talking about? What makes you think Alexial, that hot babe, would fall for the Devil."

"Whether you accept it or not, the Devil is an angel. And I think Alexial loved him because every time I see him I feel nostalgic, a very strong wave of it too."

"So what are we going to do?" Kato asked.

"I'm going to come back here tomorrow night and you'll be in your bed sleeping" Setsuna ordered.

"Like hell I am! He'll kill you if I'm not here." Kato tried to argue his case.

"You were sleeping!" Setsuna corrected

"But he knew I was here so he didn't touch you."

"You didn't even notice he was here!" Setsuna continued.

"And it was a good thing because I could have ripped him apart."

"He's a four winged angel! Powerful then Rosiel or Alexial!"

"I know." Kato replied. Setsuna gave up on Kato and walked out of the court yard.

**So Lucifer wanted more then what he was given. Will Setsuna figure out the answer? Next chapter someone is going to pop in for a surprise. REVIEW!**


	4. Mad Hatter' Advice and Warning

Questioned of Self

Chapter 4: Mad Hatter's Advice and Warning

Setsuna lay in bed alone, kicking the silk satin sheets from his legs. Sara told him that he needed the sleep more then ever even though his eyes didn't show it. But as they are lovers, Sara is Setsuna's sister and she could sense he was tired beyond words. Under strict orders, Setsuna was banished to his room while the rest of the world revolved outside.

He yawned. Setsuna's eyes watched the afternoon sky that peered through the large ceiling window above the bed. Lazy clouds drifted north, tinged with a shadow lining to signal the noon has past. His eyes were beginning to grow heavy with sleep but his mind wanted to continue thinking and pondering the answer to Lucifer's question. It was then he heard a pop.

"Wha-'' Setsuna rose from his bed. "Whose there?" He scanned the room until he looked closer into the dark where a painted face emerged. "You!" Mad Hatter giggled and jumped out of her hiding place.

"Savoir of Existence." She greeted dipping into a low bow. "Why, no one told me how delicious you look when you're in your boy body."

"I'm Setsuna! Not Alexial, so get out of here!" Mad hatter threw her cane into the corner alone with her hat that rested on the top of the cane perfectly.

"I'm not here to re-introduce myself. I am here on my lord' behalf." She sauntered closer to the boy.

"Lucifer! He said he would meet me tonight."

"He said that!" Mad Hatter was shocked. _What is he doing spending night time hours with this boy?_ "Oh well. Actually he does not know of my coming, I'm here for my interest. I just wanted to know what you two are doing together at night."

"Hey! For the last time I'm not gay! I would kill myself if I even thought of doing anything gross with that smutty angel!"

"Careful boy." Mad Hatter hissed with a deadly approach. "Don't make any promises."

"All I do is answer his question."

"Really?" Mad Hatter straightened himself out. "And what question is that?"

"He wanted to know who Kira was." Setsuna answered.

"That's all! Why would the dark lord want to know such useless info? I could have told him that. Kira was a mortal human with the incarnated soul of Alexial's sword which also harbored his own sleeping soul as well. And a mighty fine ass as well." He giggled.

"Ew! Is that all you demons care about? Sex!" Setsuna tried covering himself.

"Don't start that. You humans are no different. Only angels can get by life without getting horny and if an angel does taste the forbidden fruit, like myself, we're addicted. Lust is a powerful thing and it's dangerous also."

"Alright! Why do you care about these meetings anyway. They won't go on after tonight."

"That's up to Lucifer. And the reason I care is because I care for my master."

"Why? You love him?" Setsuna scoffed.

"Love is an understatement for what I feel for Lucifer. I worship him and strive to please him."

"Let me guess, he never took the time to notice." Setsuna grinned when Mad Hatter made a disappointed face.

"No, he didn't. Alexial was in some way the same...She loved him too you know. I mean who wouldn't, with such beauty he has. But just like me he only gave her unemotional attention. I can't remember seeing him gaze at another with love and care." Mad Hatter spoke with a sadness hanging off of each word.

"Of course not, he's the devil!"

"What, you don't think damned things can fell too!" Mad Hatter scowled. Setsuna feel quiet with this one when he remembers the hurtful sight of Kurai.

"Well that's all I wanted to hear and say." Mad Hatter summoned her can and hat towards him. "I better go, I have much to do and I can't wait. Good luck with your secretive meeting and continue getting some sleep. You look like shit."

"Thanks!" Setsuna threw a pillow towards the demon but Hatter was gone. _What a weird person! You can't tell if it's a she or a he. Whatever, it is right that I need some sleep. I do look like shit. _Setsuna only need to lay his head down before sleep took over his form until night fall.

Luckily he felt Sara move beside him unless Setsuna would have slept through the whole night. _Damn! What time is it! I might have missed Lucifer or may about to!_ Without waking up his sister, Setsuna grabbed his jeans and bolted out of the room towards the courtyard. One good thing about this night was that Kato wouldn't be here to sleep through their discussion. Though Setsuna was worried he might have missed the dark angel.

In the center of the courtyard where the famous fountain stood Lucifer guiding his finger across the watery surface.

"You're late. But I predicted that. Mad Hatter told me you were looking sleepy today. I trust she didn't bother you too much." He looked up staring at Setsuna with genuine curiosity.

**So finally Setsuna learns how angels love. Basically the entire manga series is about love and love not returned. The best tragedy. Let's hope Setsuna will create a better answer for Lucifer this time. Three times meeting in a row creates a faint bond between the two which is bound to grow stronger. REVIEW!**


	5. Lucifer Knows the Truth

Questioned of Self

Chapter 5: Lucifer Knows the Truth

"Did the day give you time to rethink your answer?" Lucifer got up from his sitting place.

"Yes. It wasn't easy but I think you will be satisfied with my analysis."

"Perfect. Well then, begin: who was Kira?" He folded his arms and listened inattentively. Setsuna stared into the fountain's water, searching for words to float by to begin his sentence.

"Kira was a mystery ad secretive. After living so many life times he was a wise one too. You can picture him in a 100 year old grandfather in an 18 year old's body. He was gentle and patient; perfect listener and teacher to all. Other then Sara he was my guardian angel. He sacrificed for much his friends' well being and because of that people respected him. I never remember a time when he didn't lose his cool; he always waltzed through life with a charming smile he hid. To others he was distant and sometimes cold. There's a lot that I don't know about. You can tell by looking in his eyes there were volumes full of sadness and grief."

"Sadness, grief?" Lucifer repeated.

"He may have loved Alexial just as he may have hated her but I know he loved me as a brother..." Setsuna could feel his throat dry and stretch as tears welled up in his eyes. "He was a good guy. He meant a lot to me, and now he's dead." Setsuna wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Lucifer. His face was turned away from him so he couldn't see the angel's expression.

"It was a mistake that I came here." Setsuna couldn't' understand what Lucifer meant by that. "It's only brought the pain on more."

"What pain? Is Kira's body hurting you?" Setsuna asked.

"Intensely…I keep on feeling this ache in my chest but I don't understand where and why it comes and goes. I…I thought knowing who he was would make it go away." Setsuna rounded the fountain slowly to see Lucifer's face. When he peered into the eyes of the damned angel he was taken back.

That face couldn't have been Lucifer's. Those miserable eyes that looked up to him so, his pouting lips that seem so heartbreaking along with a heavy stare which could move a person to tears. Only Kira could possess such a face, but Kira was dead. It's only rational that this was Lucifer's looking at Setsuna from below on the ground.

"Do you know why I hurt?" Lucifer whispered. Setsuna shook his head.

"No. I cannot feel what you're feeling. You must know."

"But I told you I can't!" He shut his eyes in pain. "I thought knowing who he was could lead me to knowing how to stop it."

"Is this Kira's pain you are feeling or your own?" Setsuna asked with worry. Lucifer was at a loss.

"I don't know. How can I tell?" He looked up at Setsuna as if he was a small boy. Patience ran out and Lucifer decided for Setsuna. He fell into Setsuna and buried his head in his embrace. Sheltered and protected, he wrapped his arms around the mortal boy and found sanctuary. During all this Setsuna gasped and couldn't calculate why Lucifer was acting like this. Could he really be at a loss with all these emotions? Whatever the case, Setsuna didn't mind at all. He held the angel with a gentle affection and breathed in his heavenly scent.

Lucifer closed his eyes while savoring this comforting moment in such warm arms. He tightened his grip so that the moment wouldn't slip through his hands. Tears formed behind Setsuna's eyes until they broke their barrier and fell down his cheek. He kept on singing in his head that his was not Kira, this was not Kira. But lying to himself seemed so right.

"Your safe now Kira." He whispered gently as he stroked his black hair. It seemed that a giant blanket of sadness released Setsuna from despair and as he breathed in he could finally once again smell the world as wonderful as it was. Lying with Kira came so natural to Setsuna and he fell asleep with the body cradling beneath him.

The next morning Setsuna felt a cricket hop off his face, waking him up. His eyes burned when they saw the brightness of the new born day. As his body ached while getting up, his min rewound itself of the previous night. _Kira was in my arms! Where's Kira? Where did he go? _But then reality came back to his mind?

_Kira's dead. Lucifer lives and it was Lucifer that I fell asleep with last night. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it sounds. I hope he finds the release he was looking for._

**That was a pretty chapter. So Lucifer does have feelings! But will he accept them? As servitude to be too much for the ambitious angel, Lucifer makes it a regular routine to see Setsuna. What will become of this?**


	6. Servitude is Slavery

Questioned of Self

Chapter 6: Servitude is Slavery 

The way the sun looked from outside it seemed the day only aged to noon. That was how Lucifer saw it as he laid his head on the pillow in bed, and not alone. Rosiel and Katan all slept with him on the other side. He heard a groan from Rosiel and on instinct turned on his other side to attend to him.

Rosiel only stirred with Katan sleeping peacefully on his other arm. Lucifer laid his head down upon Rosiel's bare torso and lightly kissed it before resting on him again. Rosiel was awaken by Lucifer's light kisses and stroked his head lazily as he stared out the window. The three of them breathed together as one in conjoined mess of sweat and skin.

As Rosiel continued stroking Lucifer's hair, the dark angel replayed the scenario from the moment he left Setsuna in Hell. He didn't want to leave the boy, not when he still had the rest of the long night to spend with him in a forever embrace. But he couldn't ignore Rosiel's impudent calls.

Without stirring the young boy, he laid him down on the grass and flew at once to the highest levels of Heaven where Rosiel waited. With his senses, Lucifer followed them through the maze-like mansion to find the room where Rosiel and Katan were. In Rosiel's bedroom, Lucifer found the two already driven crazy with desire. Lucifer then understood why he was called and both loathed and feared of what Rosiel wanted next.

_Cloud the door. _Lucifer heard in his mind. He knew it was Rosiel's voice speaking to him in his head and he did so. Once he closed the door he took his time to walk over to the vast bed and part the sheer chiffon curtains that draped around them. Once Lucifer was fully enclosed in cage of chiffon he knew he was trapped and a slave for Rosiel's whims.

He could hear both Katan's and Rosiel's hearts dance with each other at a fast pace. Lucifer lay down next to Rosiel waiting for him to be done with kissing Katan. As promised, Rosiel stopped and immediately claimed Lucifer's mouth without a moment to breathe. Lucifer accepted Rosiel's advances no matter how much he detested the touch of the angel. And the night continued on from there until the three collapsed in a bunch of entwined limbs, gasping for air.

Lucifer, covered in sweat and smelled of sex, felt indifferent to the world around him. Whenever either Rosiel or Katan licked his mouth, Lucifer wished he was somewhere else.

Katan was the first to get out of bed. He got dressed silently with Rosiel's hungry eyes on him and walked out like nothing happened. With the two alone, Rosiel turned toward Lucifer who kept his eyes on the window.

"So," He began while gliding slender finger along Lucifer's bare back. "Where were you last night? I know you weren't where you were supposed to be."

"I was…exploring." Lucifer lied to the windows.

"Shut-up! Since when the hell did you explore! Where were you? Either tell me now or I'll find out the hard way." Lucifer didn't know what to do. He was a t a loss.

"I was…"

CLANG! The commotion startled Rosiel. Quickly the silver haired angel jumped off the bed along with the satin sheets which he so loosely wrapped around him. With all his fury he threw open the doors.

"What is going on here!" He yelled at the stooping girl.

"I'm…I'm sorry Lord Rosiel. Forgive me!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh stop crying and clean up!" He snapped and left both the girl and Lucifer. "And don't think you're off the hook that easily Lucifer!" He called with his voice ringing through the hallways.

Lucifer grabbed handfuls of the comforter when he knew the girl was coming in.

"My, I never knew you were so modest my lord."

"Disobeying my orders again, Belial?" He hissed.

"Only to save your precious cover with your secret affair." Mad Hatter giggled, with her former disguise falling to the floor.

"What affair? You can't think that I enjoy these discussions with that mortal!" Lucifer laughed.

"Well why not? He sure does have the looks to entertain the eye, and after being so isolated I thought his naïve and genuine morality would amuse you." Mad Hatter's voice soon sounded too irritating for Lucifer to handle. He dropped his form on the bed with his head slipping off the edge.

Mad Hatter lay right next to him without taking her eyes off the divine evil. Slowly she reached out to touch his check before he grabbed it.

"Keep to your space Belial!" He snapped. Mad Hatter could feel the venom in his voice that stung her heart more than a thousand times. "Now leave me. I need to catch up on my sleep." She took one last pitiful glance at her love before dissolving into nothingness, leaving Lucifer the pleasure of being alone.

The dark angel got himself more comfortable in the bed before falling asleep with dreams filled with time of the past when he was no more a slave than Rosiel. An age when man was another animal and angels were loved by God, with him as God's most prized possession. He smiled at those days before frowning when he remembered that they were over.

Setsuna spent most of his day anticipating the night to come. Many like Kato and Kuria noticed his recent happiness and even questioned what happened that made him so animated. Setsuna just shrugged the question off with a smile and a laughing saying, "Not really sure but I hope it doesn't go away."

Setsuna never could figure out if what happened in the courtyard was real or a dream but in someway he'll soon find out tonight when he would meet Lucifer again. There was no evidence to show that Lucifer was promised to see him again, but a tingling sensation in the back of his head said so. Because of such strong instincts, Setsuna stayed outside in the courtyard to wait for the dark angel to arrive.

The setting sun died down in hell, leaving the cursed world blanketed in darkness with the occasional torches lighting up the many hallways. Setsuna was admiring the beauty of the flickering lights when he felt Lucifer's chilling breeze that announced his arrival. He turned back toward his left side where he saw the fallen angel walking over to him. Setsuna watched as he too got up from his seat on the grass.

"You left without saying goodbye." Setsuna first said.

"Well then, 'goodbye'." Lucifer mocked meaning no cruelty in the sentence at all. "I couldn't have stayed long after you fell asleep. Not with Rosiel calling me so loudly." Setsuna looked around.

"I didn't hear anything."

"That's because he was calling me in my own head. Only I can hear his voice."

"Can Angels do that, talk with each other telepathically?" Setsuna was eager to learn more of the spiritual world which he felt so little in.

"That and along with other things." Lucifer began admiring his reflection in the water.

"Buy why does Rosiel have such control over you? I thought Satan, after denying God himself, would never bow down to anyone." Lucifer chuckled inside at how the mortal boy addressed him.

"Because Rosiel posses The Pendent that Kira gave you long ago. With control over the Pendent they carry control over me." He continued looking deep into the water while sitting on the fountain's edge.

"Can't you take the Pendent and steal back your freedom from Ros—''

"Did I change his face much?" Lucifer interrupted. The conversation about his struggles bored him easily and slightly embarrassed him.

"What do you mean by that?" Setsuna asked, sitting next to him.

"I meant, by taking over Kira's body did I change his face much. Or is this how he always looked?" Setsuna thought for a moment. He knew all angels were vain and they usually had the right to be. But when dealing with one of Heaven's most feared angels he had to choose his words carefully.

"In a way you do and you don't. You do have Kira's body and nothing physically changed about it. However; you don't express your face the same as he did." Lucifer left the conversation at that. Without him answering back, an uncomfortable silenced filled the space between them.

"Is that why you came back, so that you can admire yourself in the water?" Setsuna was a little disappointed at how this was turning out.

"Not quiet. I don't even know why I came back. I guess I was looking for an excuse to get out of heaven." Setsuna chuckled.

"Listen to his," He said to himself. "With all of Hell trying to get in Heaven you're the first one I've met trying to get out." Lucifer ignored the statement as he continued staring at himself in the watery surface until he got up from his seat.

"Well, since there's nothing more to say. I guess I'll be on my way."

"What!" Setsuna stopped him from lifting off into the sky. "I've waited for this night to come all day and you just come down to ask your questions and then leave! What about my questions? I have some too you know!"

"Then what's stopping you from asking!" Lucifer barked back. Setsuna cowered for a moment from the advancing angel. "Ask! I'm not that patient as you are." Setsuna thought furiously for some question to pop in his head to keep the angel near him.

"Umm...What—what made you turn your back on God?" Setsuna expected anything for an answer expect the one he received. Lucifer whip lashed his hand across Setsuna's cheek, making him stumble from his spot.

"That," He sneered. "Will never be asked again. If you are so desired to know why I left Heaven read the Bible sometime. Otherwise I'm threw with explaining myself! I did what I did, I don't regret it!"

Setsuna stayed where he was never taking his eyes off the raging angel. Once Lucifer understood what he just did he merely turned his attention back to looking at himself in the water while running his fingers through his hair.

Setsuna slowly got up from the ground and soon found he couldn't move from his spot in the feeling of fear. If he turned away, Lucifer would probably snap at him and if he came closer then there was a change of getting hit by the angel as well. As a deer caught in the headlights, Setsuna couldn't move.

"You can sit down if you wish." Lucifer finally said quietly. The boy hesitated at first until he eventually moved his legs to sit beside Lucifer on the fountain. Once Setsuna settled himself down on the cold stone, Lucifer leaned back to lay his head on the mortal's lap. Lucifer was apologizing of what he had just done. In response Setsuna forgave him by slowly running his fingers through the angel's hair.

**Awwww. Clearly Lucifer likes Setsuna but their secret will soon get out with an unexpected wake-up call! If Lucifer is banished from the upper levels of Hell, how will he ever see Setsuna? REVIEW! **


	7. Escape!

Questioned of Self

Chapter 7: Escape!

Kurai thought she felt someone tugging on her ear so she shrugged off the movement until someone called out to her in the darkness.

_Kurai! Wake up!_

"What?" She breathed. No one was there in her room to answer her call. The demon searched for signs of life but looked in vain. When she gave up and began propping her pillow to go back asleep a random notion came to her head. _Something's out in the courtyard. _

Even though the thought came from her own mind Kurai couldn't describe how it popped in there. Yet she didn't question the obvious. Following her gut she got out of bed and made her way towards the courtyard gardens.

"Princess Kurai!" Erich called. Erich was one of Kurai's many personal assistants that guarded her doors during the night. "What's the matter?" He asked with worry.

"Nothing, Erich. I just…follow me to the courtyard." She commanded before jolting down the hallway. Erich spaced out, confused whether to call for back up or to go with her.

"Princess!" HE jumped before following her heels. Kurai didn't feel like she had the time to answer Rich's questions. Something inside her kept on saying for her to got to the courtyard; to be swift, don't stop till you get there. The thought was so strong it was almost as if someone was advising her to do it. But it wasn't like Kurai was not curious. She desperately wanted to see what the conclusion was.

Ashe she round the bend that lead into the courtyard, she paused for a second to signal Erich to 'shut-up'. Once in full view of the gardens there she saw Setsuna sitting on the base of the fountain and not alone. Tangled within his grasp was Lucifer, the dark angel and owner of Kira's appearance.

"ENEMY!" She called. "Enemy in the gardens! Sound off the alert Erich!" Kurai's voice woke the entire palace, frightening everyone awake but the ones that were most caught off guard were the ones caught. Both Setsuna and Lucifer jumped in shock that Kurai now stood before them.

"Get out of here!" Setsuna quickly said. For a moment Lucifer couldn't move. "Go!" He pushed him away and immediately the angel launched off the ground and into the air before anyone could reach them. He was long gone before a round of soldiers came at Kurai's side.

"Whit is it, Princess?" Remarque asked for the entire crowd but the Princess paid little attention to her charge.

"What were you doing?" She snapped at Setsuna. Setsuna couldn't find the words to form answers.

"How did you know that him and I were even here?" Setsuna asked.

"I um…" For a second Kurai had to think. This was the firs time she now thought of the random idea. "Evil's instinct!" She spat at him but Setsuna could feel something or someone was behind all of this. Kurai never received an answer as t why Lucifer was resting on Setsuna's lap like lovers under the night sky.

Lucifer was more than enraged at the fact that Setsuna and him were caught. They were in-fact doing nothing that defied the rule but being together in such a tender which was why Lucifer could do nothing but rage.

_Belial!_ He shouted in his head, summoning the sly devil from her hiding place in the shadows. As if she was always behind the column of the colonnades, Belial stepped out in front of Lucifer.

"You called my Darling." She addressed in a sweet voice of innocence and admiration. Lucifer took no heed of it and coiled his cold fingers around her feeble neck. While choking her air to a full stop he hammered her straight into the wall, leaving the side cracked from the collision of her body.

"Defy me again," He passionately whispered. "I will rip off what God should have ripped off when her first cast you out of Heaven." Belial's eyes widened even more in horror rather than shock. The angel released her as she gasped for air and waked away to find Rosiel.

Mad Hatter watched as her beloved lord walked away from her as she cursed Setsuna's name under her breath.

"There you are!" Rosiel sighed as he saw Lucifer walk into the room. "Me and Katan were just talking about you Lucifer." Lucifer's eyes darted towards Katan, yet Katan made sure his blue eyes didn't met those of Lucifer's.

"And what did you talk of?" Lucifer asked as if intrigued by the subject of himself.

"We heard from a reliable source that you have been sneaking off to meet with the mortal boy, Setsuna." Rosiel studied the dark angel for signs of panic. He continued. "And that for the first time you were caught by the Evil's Princess."

Lucifer remained calm and expressionless as he looked down at Rosiel. Nothing stirred as Rosiel waited for Lucifer to explain himself but the dark angel only sat down on a cushioned chair opposite him.

"I'm waiting for a reason why you've been going to that boy?" Rosiel kept his voice nonchalant but Lucifer knew this was his most dangerous outfit of disguise.

"What can I say, you already know the truth. There's nothing more to add." Lucifer answered.

"How about why you've been running off." Rosiel said. Lucifer chose his words carefully.

"I wanted information from whether he did or did not remember anything from Alexial's lifetime." Rosiel re-crossed his legs.

"And what did he say?" Rosiel asked.

"He said 'yes' and only told me some distant memories the he could remember as Alexial." Rosiel looked at Katan who stood in the corner with guilt. Lucifer may not have known the entire story but he could read that whatever Katan told Rosiel turned out to be false.

"Leave me, Lucifer." Rosiel commanded while continuing to glare at Katan. H did, leaving the room with a grin on his face. _Now, how will I see Setsuna again when Katan's following me? _He thought.

**Oh no! Secrets out! Looks like Lucifer has to find another way to see Setsuna if he wants to see him again. With what he knows now of Kira, does he really want to waste his time with Setsuna? Will Mad Hatter and Katan try to pull something on the two? REVIEW!**


	8. A Second Chance

Questioned of Self

Chapter 8: A Second Chance

Rosiel gasped as Lucifer pushed deeper into him once more. The dark angel buried his shameful face in a sea of silver locks as he groaned along with Rosiel. He would feel the nails digging into his back to the point of drawing blood but he only saw the pain as a distraction. He could feel Rosiel's long limbs entwine with his like tendrils clinging on to one another. Their hearts raced, pounding out of each other's chest with incredible speed and strength as he pressed himself against Rosiel. And in another moment Lucifer finds them washed away with the passion and left dry and tired.

He heard Rosiel sleeping without care next to him, but Lucifer laid on the very edge of the bed to keep as far away from the diving angel as possible. The night had only just begun and Lucifer didn't want to waste the many hours lying in bed looking out into the darkness. Lucifer finally decided to crawl out of bed and slip on his scattered clothes.

Rosiel was still asleep when he left the room. The glorious mansion was empty with its owners sleeping peacefully in bed. Lucifer continued walking through the darkness even though his eyes were well accustomed to the night, so it felt like walking in the day for him. While walking he caught a sliver of light from under a door and heard movement behind it. He didn't need to be curious at all to see who was behind it because only his scent gave him away. Without fear Lucifer entered the room with an air of importance.

Startled, Katan turned around but only relaxed when he saw it was Lucifer.

"Oh," He began. "It's you." He placed another book from the large pile onto the shelf.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Lucifer walked by to see a better image of the books Katan was putting away.

"Just organizing." He answered. "Helps pass the time away."

"And how much time are you going to pass?" Lucifer asked.

"As much as I need." Katan looked at Lucifer. "What do you want?" He said in a stern voice.

"How did you manage to hide from me while I visited Setsuna?"

"Already addressing by his name. You must like him Lucifer." Katan started to pick up another volume until Lucifer kicked the column of books to the floor in rage.

"Don't get off the question. I knew it was you who told!"

"So what." Katan faced Lucifer. "Rosiel wasn't mad at you at all. In fact, he actually gave me the cold shoulder as he gave you the hot one." Surprisingly Lucifer leered at Katan which made the cherub glow with jealously.

"I didn't mean that. I knew Rosiel could sense that I was going off in trouble. What I meant was how you alarmed the Evil's Princess of my presence?" Katan stopped and looked at him curiously.

"I never even seen the Evil's Princess nor did I notify her that you were there." Lucifer would normally had guess Katan's answer to be a lie but he sensed not fault in his reply.

"You mean you didn't tell on us?" He simply asked.

"No," Katan answered just as concerned. "Maybe you were caught by another Evil."

"That couldn't happen. I would sense them running off and kill them before they took their third step. Only an angel and a clever one can sneak around me." Katan searched fro some answer in Lucifer's face but saw none.

"What can I saw Lucifer?" He continued his daily task. "Seems like you got a stalker." It was then when Lucifer knew who it was. _Belial! _

He stormed out of the room leaving Katan to himself. Katan called out for Lucifer to ask what's wrong but Lucifer was long gone down the hallways towards his room. As expected, when he entered the room he saw the Mad Hatter in bowing position in the middle of the floor.

"My lord. I noticed you summoned my name." She stood up and beamed to be of any use to her beloved. Out of nowhere Lucifer's spiked nails dug into her chest reaching for her heart through the flesh. Belial yelped in pain as he dug deeper.

"I know I was you who awakened the Princess and ruined everything!" Mad Hatter couldn't reply on the count of the searing pain through her chest. "I demand an explanation and a damn good one. I not then I will not hesitate to tear out your heart which you so gave up for me."

Mad Hater tried to find the words but blood gurgled them to a slurred sentence.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

"I..as...lous." Lucifer dug deeper only moments away from literally grabber hear heart and tearing it out. "I was jealous!" She spewed along with blood from her mouth. Lucifer released her to the ground ignoring his hand coated in blood.

"Go to the lowest grounds of Hell and dig a hole for you to rest in because I don't want to se you for the next millennium!" Each sentence slashed at Mad Hatter's heart. "You foolish woman with your black heart! Next time you disobey me and follow your own pathetic instinct I will eat it! Now go, I'm disgusted to even see your face." Lucifer stormed out of the room to leave Mad Hatter whimpering in despair after being abandoned from her greatest joy.

* * *

"Stupid!" Kato spat. "What the hell were you thinking of going off to that monster with no one there to protect you?"

"Because I thought I was able to protect myself. Who else can stand against Lucifer other than Alexial? You? Kuria? Going as myself was all I needed not that I even needed protection from the start." Kato got even madder with Setsuna's answer.

"Setsuna's right in some way." Kuria said as she toyed with a blade of grass. "But that's no reason to even meet with him in the dead of night. Even if you're the reincarnation of Alexial, she only shows were powers at unexpected times. Not enough for you to trust your life on!" Setsuna couldn't have anything else to say to convince Kuria or Kato that the meeting with Lucifer was only innocent.

"Anyway, I heard he was lying on top of you! Set, are you turning fag?"

"NO! I AM NOT GAY! Asshole!" Setsuna yelled. "Anyway he wasn't on top of me; he was just resting his head on my lap."

"Ewwww! How can you let that creature even touch you much less rest his head on you?"

"When the creature looks like your best friend." Kato didn't say anything more nor did Kuria. Silence blanketed them for the longest time as they all remembered the loss of their strong Kira.

"Setsuan," Kuria began. "Kira is dead. He's gone and that is not him any—''

"I know! That's not Kira anymore but…just seeing his face gives me the feeling of hope. When was the last time you felt it? Uh!" Kato didn't answer but only stared at the ground. "Can't you see that when I look at Lucifer I only see Kira? It kills me every second to know that he's really gone. And when I see him, even though it's not really Kira, I feel at peace for that short moment…That was why I allowed him to come in the nights, so that I can remember Kira and what it felt like to be around with him."

"Well, whatever the case may be, I banished Lucifer from my kingdom of Hell. If he or any other angel without permission enters my land they will burn once they touch the barrier." Kuria jumped off the stone bench and walked off. Kato watched Setsuna mope at Kuria's sentence.

"Hey, man. She's right. You have got to get in your head that Lucifer is the enemy." He followed Kuria's footsteps leaving Setsuna to think by himself

That night Setsuna couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kira, either smiling, laughing, or reading a book. His dreams were haunted by the face of his friend. Setsuna sat up in bed. He looked around the darkness and noticed the room had changed slightly.

Across from the bed was usually a tall mirror but what now stood in its place was a door. _Since when was that installed?_ Setsuna threw off the covers not caring that the marble chilled his bare feet. _Probably another short-cut in this big-ass palace._ Setsuna thought. He thought he heard a whisper come from the door. Both scared and curious Setsuna looked at the door. The whisper was barely inaudible, like it was carried by the wind.

Setsuna opened the door. Behind it was a long corridor, elegantly decked in adornments and interesting candelas. Setsuna walked through the hallway towards the opposite door on the other end. _Where the hell am I going?_ Setsuna was lost and worried that he might never come back but the sickness of curiosity would kill him if he didn't indulge in it first.

Slowly, the mortal boy opened the door. He walked into a grand bedroom where Lucifer, sitting in a cushioned armchair, waited for him.

"Lucifer?" Setsuna gasped. "What are—how did you—what?"

"I tried going to Hell but a protective shield covered the kingdom, burning me. So I thought me bringing you to Heaven would be easier." Lucifer's clothes did look tattered and smudged with ash.

"I'm in Heaven?"

"Yes, but keep it down. Rosiel may be in the other wing but Katan is another matter."

"I'm in Rosiel's house! Are you determined to kill me!" Setsuna whispered harshly.

"No, but if you want to kill yourself then continue making a noise."

"What do you want? I have no more questions and neither do you." Setsuna glared at Lucifer for taking him behind enemy lines.

"I was just bored." He answered. Setsuna chuckled.

"Only the Devil would risk someone's life and say he was just bored."

"Hmm." Lucifer mused while staring into the fire. After a long silence, Setsuna began to talk.

"You should have brought me here jus because you were bored. People will think we are in love."

"Stop quoting Silence of the Lambs. I may have been banished to hell but it doesn't mean I missed out what was going on in the material world."

"Is that what you angels call our world?" Setsuna's eyebrows arched.

"That and other things." Setsuna though the saw a smile prick from Lucifer's mouth.

**REVIEW! Next chapter is going to be the big hot one! So will be updating soon. I'm already threw with half of it. **


	9. A Flickering Fire

Questioned of Self

Chapter 9: A Flickering Fire

_Lips are turning blue_

_A kiss that can't renew_

_I only dream of you _

_my beautiful._

_-Muse_

Setsuna grew restless and began walking around the large adorned room. Marble molding, chiffon curtains, mesh canopy, Persian rugs, open space alone with impressive furniture were only the few most nameable items in there. Most of the room was shrouded in shadows.

Setsuna could feel that this place must be Heaven because of the feeling of euphoria filled him up like a glass of water. He felt lighter than he ever did and his senses were at their peak. Neither fear nor consequence seemed to exist in this world. The room seemed to move under his feet but did not crouch an inch, the air carried a taste of mint but remained the same, and the shadows playing across Lucifer's face entranced him enough to stare in awe. Lucifer felt the weight of Setsuna's eyes on him.

"What?" He said bluntly. The dark angel looked over to Setsuna and noticed the boy was now looking out into space. "I forgot you're not use to this atmosphere." He chuckled. "Here," Lucifer got up and directed Setsuna to sit on the bed. "Sit down so you can get your senses in check again." Setsuna thought he saw a dark shadow under Lucifer's shirt but after a second thought he knew it was a tattoo.

"What's that?" He pointed at Lucifer's chest that bared itself from under his black shirt.

"A mark." Lucifer answered simply.

"May I see?" Setsuna didn't wait for an answer and boldly unbuttoned Lucifer's shirt enough to see the tattoo that scarred his skin. It was an upside down cross interlaced with intricate lines and swirls. The tattoo reminded him of something medieval.

"It's the mark of a fallen angel." Lucifer explained. "All of us carry it to remind us of our sins. But if the big guy thought I would make us feel guilty—he's wrong. We bare it with pride of our rebellion."

"I remember Alexial had one too." Setsuna said while tracing his fingers over the tattoo.

"Yes. She does." Setsuna looked up at Lucifer with heavy eyes before he dipped his mouth on his chest, kissing the tattoo lightly. He looked up again to see if Lucifer like it and then kissed it again only this time with more passion. Lucifer watched Setsuna as he was pushed downwards on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer whispered.

"Shut-up." Setsuna breathed as he climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt. Lucifer helped him and once off he sat up and kissed Setsuna's neck. The mortal boy stretched his neck towards the ceiling, moaning in ecstasy as he enjoyed the touch of Lucifer's tongue dancing around his skin.

Setsuna's nimble fingers went back to Lucifer's partly opened shirt and tore it off from his skin. For a moment Setsuna was a deer in the headlights when he watched the angels strip away his clothing piece by piece. Lucifer felt his eyes on him and couldn't look up directly at the savior but Setsuna claimed the angel's skin and kissed him passionately.

"Lay back down." He whispered huskily. Lucifer did, aroused by Setsuna's growing domination.

"It sounds like you've done this before." Lucifer spoke quietly. Setsuna kissed his collar bone before moving down his chest, occasionally nipping playfully to peak a moan out of the angel. His eyes constantly glanced up at the dark angel, hinting on what he was about to do next. Lower and lower he kissed his way down the angel's sublime body until he reached the hem of the pants.

With much impatience he unbuttoned the pants and pulled as far as he could down Lucifer's legs. Once Lucifer felt Setsuna about to do the same with his boxers he shot up and grabbed his hands.

"No!" He whispered harshly staring at Setsuna's supple lips. Setsuna's chocolate brown eyes stared at Lucifer's dark ones, interlocking their minds. The mortal boy glided a gentle finger along the angel's cheek, assuring him everything is going to be alright. _Lay down my angel._

Lucifer did nothing more than that. He released his fear of discovery which was overwhelmed with wanting and desire. Setsuna went back to Lucifer's boxers, dragging them down his ankles and slipping hem off lightly. _A body built for sin._ Setsuna thought before he kissed along Lucifer's hip bone, teasing him more and more. Lucifer didn't know he was grabbing handfuls of the sheets, bracing himself.

He only needed to close his eyes when he felt Setsuna's mouth swallow him up in one quick movement. Lucifer couldn't hold back a slurring song of moans as Setsuna stroke his length with his tongue. His head lashed from side to side in a storm of rapture. He wanted more and couldn't help but buck slightly deeper into Setsuna's mouth. The mortal quickened his pace, understanding full well the effect it had on Lucifer.

The angel couldn't control himself from taking the back of the boy's head and push him lightly into himself. But it didn't help. Lucifer was going made and wanted more. He needed to hear Setsuna scream his name, he needed to feel a body quiver next to his. Until the limit was crossed Lucifer pulled Setsuna's mouth from him, surprising the boy and flipped him to the bottom, leaving him on top of the mortal.

Setsuna smiled mischievously at the angel, not hesitating t open his legs once he felt Lucifer do so with his hands. Lucifer caressed the inside of Setsuna's thighs as he kissed him again fully on the lips. The mortal swooned every time he tasted the angel's mouth. As he kissed Setsuna, Lucifer's hands were at work on his pants. He slowly unzipped them before sliding them off the mortal's slender legs. Setsuna hurried the process by hastily taking them off and flinging them to the ground.

Once both were unclothed, Lucifer straddled between Setsuna's legs. He pressed his entire torso to match perfectly with Setsuna's before he took the plunge in. Setsuna gasped harshly as he first took in Lucifer, digging his nails in the angel's back. Before Lucifer began thrusting in and out he matched his face to directly look at Setsuna with both their noses touching. Setsuna licked Lucifer's mouth to awaken him from his daze which Lucifer did by kissing him again.

As Setsuna was warped up in the kiss he felt Lucifer pull out before plunging back in. Washed away in the passion, Setsuna tore away from the kissing and lashed his head back on the pillow moaning. Lucifer enjoyed the effect he was having on Setsuna and did the same again. Setsuna repeated only bucking slightly into Lucifer with his name whispering through his lips.

The mortal's back arched as tight as a readied bow, with Lucifer's arm wrapped around to hold him closer to him. The room was only filled with longing moans, and the sound of the skin rubbing against skin.

"Fuck me." Setsuna whispered, egging Lucifer on to push harder than before. The bed creaked a little from their rocking but neither took notice. Setsuna wrapped his legs around Lucifer's torso to keep him closer. Lucifer stat up, holding Setsuna close nest to his skin. Both embraced on another to never let go as Lucifer thrust into Setsuna and out. He knew Setsuna was reaching his limit when the moaning grew louder. Setsuna sang his name within moans, driving Lucifer crazy. He tightened his embrace on Setsuna and pumped deeper, feeling his purest center.

Setsuna wrapped his arms around Lucifer to bring him closer. They kissed with Lucifer still rocking strongly into Setsuna. Both were climaxing. Lucifer dipping his face into Setsuna's shoulder began to slow his movements Setsuna, worn beyond belief, begged Lucifer to continue.

And then it was over. The two found themselves staring at the canopy above them. Lucifer remained motionless, thinking beyond the room they were in while Setsuna lightly ran his finger along his protruding hip bone. Dawn's cool blue was gleaming from the windows.

"You should go." Lucifer was the one who broke their sea of silence. Both couldn't tear their eyes away from the ceiling.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. The Birth of a Secret

Questioned of Self

Chapter 10: The Birth of a Secret 

"I should." Setsuna answered. "But I don't fee like it." Setsuna finally was able to take his eyes off the canopy to look at Lucifer. "What are you thinking of?" He asked.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking of the future. Of what is to happen now that we've done what we've done."

"And what did we do?" Setsuna was testing Lucifer. For the first time, Lucifer was embarrassed of confessing the truth. Usually the truth hurts and he never missed an opportunity to hurt someone. But this time, the truth would hurt him.

"I fucked you." He answered quietly. Setsuna's faint smile dimmed. He rolled on his back, looking at the canopy. The answer wasn't what he expected. He chuckled nervously.

"That wasn't what I expected o hear. You…you had to be so blunt about it?" Lucifer rolled his eyes as he turned to his side.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

"No. There's nothing to forgive." Setsuna answered. "You're half right though." Lucifer turned to him in confusion. "But it was I that fucked you." He threw him a devilish smile.

"Really?" Lucifer sat up. He meshed his torso along with Setsuna's, clasping his hands behind his back. Their bodies matched perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Setsuna stared into Lucifer's eyes; black pools of the land he came from reflected back. "What are you looking at?"

Setsuna didn't answer but smiled. He rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

"We mustn't tell anyone." Lucifer warned.

"I know. No on must know but how long are we to continue this charade?" Setsuna looked up for an answer but Lucifer was at a loss.

"What do you mean?"

"I you haven't notice, I'm the Savior. I have obligations and while I'm battling Heaven I wonder if you'll be my enemy."

"I'm your enemy even now. What difference does it make when we're together somewhere else?"

"What if that somewhere else has Rosiel watching?" Setsuna knew the answer Lucifer wanted to say.

"I don't know." He said.

"Exactly." Neither spoke but enjoyed the silence even more than talking of a future known to bring a bad end. Lucifer's eyes began to drift until he sensed the coming presence of another heading towards his door.

"Setsuna!" He whispered. "You must leave now."

"Why!"

"Someone is coming! Hurry, get dressed." He pushed the boy out and left him to scavenge for his clothes which he barely had time to get on with Lucifer pushing him.

"Alright, alright!" He neared the door from where he came from. "But where will I—''

"When I can, now go!" The moment Setsuna closed the door to Hell, Lucifer's door opened with Katan behind him. Katan was sure surprised to catch Lucifer wearing nothing but a sheet. Instantly he knew what took place in this room, the question was who.

"Well, isn't this unexpected." Katan noted as he strolled over to the door where Lucifer had his hand on. "And what's behind this door? Another secret?" He opened it but it turned out to be nothing but an empty closet.

"You shouldn't indulge yourself too much in your imagination." Lucifer brushed past to regain his clothes. "You'll be disappointed often if you do."

"You should talk!" Lucifer knew what Katan implied but he just smiled at him.

"What does your Master want? I've already slept with him, haven't I?" Lucifer dropped the sheet and began putting on his clothes.

"I came on my own." Katan explained. He strained to keep his eyes off the dark angel's long legs and lean muscles.

"Well then, what do you want!" Katan's presence was beginning to become annoying.

"We've found a way to infiltrate into the Evil's kingdom undetected. Lord Rosiel is expecting to plant a spy—and assassin."

"To kill the Princess!"

"Her and others. There's the Savior as well." Katan watched for Lucifer to show any signs of fear but the dark angel showed none.

"Are you implying for me to do the job?"

"No, he's going to use one of his own top dogs to do it."

"And you're not one of them?" Katan glared at Lucifer's comment.

"No!" He barked. "It doesn't take much to kill them anyway. She's only a little girl and he's an arrogant boy." Lucifer made no objections to Katan's insults. Katan had nothing more to say but he didn't want to conversation to stop there. HE had been hoping Lucifer would talk back, stir a debate; but surprisingly he seemed to not even care. Without anything more to say, Katan walked towards the door.

"It kills you, doesn't it?" Katan stopped with his hand on the knob. He turned to face Lucifer.

"What does?" He asked.

"That the world in which you were hoping to bring back or conserve is really at an end. Rosiel treats you third to all, Heaven is still in turmoil—tainted with secrets, and this Savior is making things terribly complicated." Katan didn't object. "That's what we angels are accustomed to—simplicity. When things aren't as black and white anymore we're lost."

"What are you saying!" Katan roared in frustration.

"Poor little Katan." Lucifer traced the blonde's lips with a gentle finger. "In many ways you're still a Grigor." Katan narrowed his eyes at the comment. "Blind and faithful to the end." In rage Katan pushed Lucifer off of him.

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is nothing!" He turned to leave if Lucifer hadn't added on to his thought.

"I think Grigors are the most—if not the only—purest things left in this world. I cherish them for their existence." Katan again stopped and took his hand off the knob again but this time he decided to stay.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Floating in Between

Questioned of Self

Chapter 11: Floating in Between 

_Setsuna's POV_

I didn't really understand why Lucifer wanted me out of there so quickly. I sucked though, because I was hoping to add in another romp before morning but it seemed on was more than enough. I keep on forgetting that he's living with Rosiel.

Eww! Rosiel!—Alexial's younger twin brother. AKA: the insane one. Uriel said that he was the one that was favored by God the most. Which was why all of Heaven believed Alexial's rebellion was for revenge or attention from God but really her soul purpose was and forever will be for that sadistic angel.

They both knew from day one that something was wrong with them. I guess, Rosiel being the Inorganic Angel made him the one more prone to faults. Anything inorganic is impure, right? He confessed to her his insanity and how it will one day overpower his control, killing the entire system of existence.

I don't know how she could have done it. Standing there, listening to her beloved brother—the only thing an angel could really allow to love—beg on his hands and knees her to kill him. I wouldn't do it. Call me a selfish bastard, but I would experience all the pains of the world including nonexistence to not fulfill that promise. No wonder Kira said she was so cold. An obligation like that can destroy a person.

Though I think Alexial did love. I don't know but something inside of me—a tick in the brain—gives me the feeling that there was one person. A whisper that I can barely hear but can never read. Sometimes I would feel utterly depressed for no reason at all. In my earliest of days I would cry in my bed. Mother, when she loved me, would cradle me and say I was having bed dreams but I never remembered dreaming anything.

It was a feeling. Like a wave just suddenly caught me off guard and crashed into me as I am caught up in its current. Knowing that I can feel what Alexial feels; could those nights be times of mourning. Mourning of a lost love? Is he crying with her too?

Being with Kira and Sara were the happiest times I've ever had. Every time I looked at Sara my blood would boil, causing me to act like a cocky jackass all the time. Yet Kira made me feel the exact opposite. Hearing his voice was more comforting than any meditation chant I've heard. Or those stupid boxes that old people like to listen to at night for them to go to sleep. I remember an aunt having one of those in her room. Damn, that thing was annoying! Babbling brook, forest of frogs. All it did was make me go to the bathroom a lot.

I guess it kinda feels retarded to say that Kira's voice soothed me as much as Roaring Oceans soothed my Aunt. But, hey! It's true. All that cockiness, all that stress building up inside of me wall washed away at the sound of his voice. Reminds me a little like the cello. I tired playing the cello but I suck at all instruments so I stick to listening to it.

But Kira is now dead. Dead and gone. I won't see him again. I won't hear his voice again. Though in some way I got the feeing that he knew he was going to die. From the beginning Kira had the idea he wasn't going to make it thought this war. If Kira was destined to die and fade away than Lucifer was destined to come back in his place.

Wait! Isn't Kira Lucifer? And isn't Lucifer Kira? The same body, same face, same soul. If I learned correctly, Lucifer was banished into the cursed sword. The same sword Alexial picked up and used to wage her wars. But when she died, the sword's soul followed her where ever she went. Ending at me and Kira. Kira is the soul of the sword, the soul of Lucifer, Heaven's once most prized angel.

So than, Kira is Lucifer. His death is not really considered death but more like a switch. If Lucifer awakens than it wouldn't it be Kira is asleep just as Lucifer once was? But…Lucifer isn't that bad really.

Oh shit, listen to me! I am really going to hell. Not for falling for my own sister but for sleeping with the Devil himself. Hey that can't count! I could have been brained washed for Satan to have his way with me. Satan? I mean Lucifer. Well, Devil, Lucifer, Satan—they're all the same Just another name for the only one who rebelled against God.

Whatever his reason was that made him do it—I don't know. I don't think the writers of the original bible knew. Man, its good thing I'm not super religious. How many acts of original sin can I commit in the matter of 3 months? Let's see, first I committed incest with my sister, second I slept with a man—sodomy, and third it was not even a man. It was an angel! Sleeping with a divine creature is got to be forbidden even if it's the most immoral divine creature ever!

My head began to ache after thinking through all my problems. The entire time I had been pacing back and forth in my room. Soon the appearance of my bed grew comforting. I threw off my pants and shirt, wearing only my skimpy boxers as I jumped on the bed. I wanted to go to sleep but something kept me up. My heart still pounded as it had when Lucifer kissed me.

Oh God, don't get me started on that! I collapsed on the bed with my face staring at the ceiling. Images of what we had done ran through my mind like porno. If I were given the chance to do it again, would I? Hell yah! Best fuck I ever had in my life. Not that I've made many with a guy. The closet gay moment I had back on Earth was at a small birthday party and we were playing spin the bottle.

Shannon, one of the most popular girls had a fetish for gay guys. Spinning the bottle was her way of manipulating the events so that she can see me and Liam make out. Liam and I were the only ones left at the party. So only three people were playing that stupid game.

Now, if I hadn't taken that many hits from the passing blunt I probably wouldn't have agreed to do it. But before I knew it, Shannon was staring at us with wide eyes as Liam made out with me. Again I was under the influence. Liam wasn't nearly as beautiful as Lucifer. In fact back than Liam was at his most popular. From there rumors went around school that he had an affair with one of the young teachers. The teacher left but he continued bearing the many teasing and taunts from the closed minded people.

At the age of sixteen, Liam was found with a noose around his neck. Poor guy. If I would have known he was going to kill himself I would have given him the best fuck he had in his life—even with Shannon drooling. Thought I doubt it would help. What can I say! I'm a horny, selfish bastard.

After that party I never encountered sexual feelings for a guy. Not even with Kira. I always looked up to him as a brother I never had. But Lucifer…I don't know. Strange, I can't even finish that sentence. From the moment I first knew what I was looking at wasn't Kira, I felt something awaken in me. A deep feeling of nostalgia. How could Alexial have known him?

My chest began to itch as I thought about Lucifer. It started as an itch but then it became more of a caress. My hand went over to my nipple and without thought I began teasing it. I couldn't explain why my breathing hastened or why my other hand traveled down my bare chest. I imagined Lucifer tracing his tongue along with it like the way he did before. Him being here with me was the only thing I craved for.

Those eyes, his face, long legs, a dancer's body—long and lean as I like them. I closed my eyes, dreaming he was on top of me, crushing me and squeezing the life out of me. My hand slid under the rim of my boxers and farther below. First I massaged the inside of my thighs but it only made this itch worsens. Without thought, an imaginary force drove my hand towards my length which I stroke vigorously.

"Ahh, Luc—'' I gasped. In my mind that it was him gripping my cock but it wasn't enough. What I was doing wasn't getting me anywhere near to what I had felt. Determined, I pulled my hand out from my boxers and licked my fingers the way he licked his and then grove them inside of me. I didn't hurt like when we did it the first time. Actually, it felt so good that I reared my head back and moaned.

I ventured my fingers in and out, mimicking what Lucifer had done to me. Even thought it wasn't exact it was enough.

"Oh, god!" I gasped with my eyes closed and my chest rising up and down in rapture. The hand that lay on my chest slid down to join the other, pushing it deeper within me. I was reaching my climax. My knees squeezed together and I called out his name.

"Savior!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Opps, sorry!" The guard shielded his eyes but continued standing there.

"Get the fuck out!" I roared.

"Oh—yah!" He almost ran into the door before slamming it shut. The dumbass ruined my moment. I wasn't feeling 'it' anymore. Idiot!

**REVIEW!**


	12. Lips are Turning Blue

Questioned of Self

Chapter 15: Lips are Turning Blue

Setsuna stared at the canopy while the canopy stared back. With one hand over his head, the other went down to push Lucifer's mouth for him to swallow deeper. Like a servant, Lucifer obeyed, quickening his motions and engulfing more of Setsuna along the way. The mortal boy couldn't hold back a lingering moan as a slim leg curled itself on top of the angel's shoulder and held his fast.

Setsuna enjoyed his rollercoaster ride of an orgasm, climbing up before dropping down. After his climax he was done, he melted into Lucifer's mouth. With his heart pounding out of his chest, Setsuna stared at Lucifer when the angel climbed up next to him, worn out as much as the mortal.

The boy, in haste, swooped over to his mouth and kissed him; thanking him for what he had just done. Lucifer answered back by dragging Setsuna to lay closer to him. He chuckled within their kiss as he was moved closer to his lover.

"I needed that." Setsuna whispered, gliding his nose across Lucifer's own nose affectionately. He thought he saw a smile on the angel's face. "God, I love you Kira." Lucifer wrapped his arms around Setsuna, about to nuzzle under his chin until sense came back to him.

"KIRA!" He yelled, pushing the boy off the bed. "You think you were sleeping with Kira just now?" Setsuna stood on his feet, stunned at what he just said. For a while all he did was stand at Lucifer's bed, cold from not wearing anything at all.

"Um…" He tried to erase it all with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, you stupid twit! Who do you think you're fucking these days!" Lucifer was defiantly not in a good mood for Setsuna to get away with a laugh.

"I—I don't know why I had just called you Kira!" Setsuna explained. "It just slipped."

"So, you're saying that you've been wanting to call me his name but this is the only time that it's slipped?" _Okay, bad choice of words, Set._ He thought to himself.

Setsuna searched for an answer to stop Lucifer from raging and to make things peaceful again. He looked at Lucifer, hoping the angel could see through his scared face and understand that he didn't mean to say that. When he did his eyes could only rest on his body. _God, he's beautiful._ He thought.

Just than, a crystal vase flew past his face.

"GET OUT!" The angel roared.

"But—'' Setsuna jumped his way to the hidden door.

"You heard me!" Another vase joined his brother, but luckily for Setsuna, he closed the door and was gone to the Evil's Kingdom before his face came in contact with it.

It was too bad for Lucifer that there were no more vases to throw, because if there had been a thousand he would have thrown a thousand. Something welled up inside of him, but he couldn't understand 'what'. It was like a pull at his heart, a weight of emotional strain that he couldn't figure out how it this came about. But he couldn't think on it long, footsteps were heard coming towards his bedroom. If it was Katan than there would be a light of hope on how to release this strain in his heart.

"What is going on here?" Rosiel snapped as he slammed the door behind him. His shoes kicked pieces of glass. "What did you do to all the vases! And why are you naked in bed!" Lucifer didn't feel like answering any of those questions. All he did was collapse on the bed, staring at the opposite direction.

"Lucifer!" Rosiel commanded but his servant was deaf to his orders. "Fine, than you can just listen. I've already planted an assassin in the Evil Kingdom," Lucifer's eyes widen. "I believe the princess, her attendants, and the savior are the three main targets. The rest he can kill whenever he likes."

"Who is it!" Lucifer sat up, alarmed.

"Why do you care?" Rosiel twirled a lock of hair in boredom.

"…"

"Well, if you really want to know. It's Katan."

"Katan!" _But he promised to me not to take the job. _

"Yes." Rosiel answered his thoughts. "I can't imagine _how_ you've done that. Knowing you wouldn't lower yourself to a whore's trade to get something that you want. But I made him change his mind and he took it gladly."

"Not taking up a whore's trade to change his mind?" Lucifer retorted.

"Of course." Rosiel exclaimed. "It's my favorite method of all!" He laughed at his little joke and made his way to the door. "And another thing, my Dark Angel. Whoever your lover is, tell them to not bother or I'll break their neck…You're bound to me, body and soul."

He opened the door without looking back but Lucifer saw someone else hide within the shadows outside of his room. Lucifer knew that blonde hair and solemn blue eyes belonged to.

"Katan!" Lucifer growled under his breath.

**REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in quiet a while. But now this week is going to have nothing but me in front of this computer, typing away. I'm hoping to draw this story to a close by the 19th but I may be cutting it short. I hope I don't though. But please REVIEW!**


	13. Methods of Persuasion

Questioned of Self

Chapter 13: Methods of Persuasion

Setsuna slammed the secret door with all his might, hoping that the monster Lucifer turned into wouldn't come raging in after him. _What did I do?_ He worried._ Why—why did I call him that? Kira! Could I have been sane at that moment? And those words that were spoken before—that sentence: I love you, Kira._

Setsuna held onto the knob still, leaning his weight upon the door as he pondered what his intentions were of always sneaking into Heaven like this.

_What was the whole point of sleeping with him? To pretend? To make believe that it is Kira that's inside me!...NO!_

Setsuna pushed himself away from the door as if it were a demon itself. _I couldn't possibly be in love with him! Kira is dead, a dead brother to me. One that I'll mourn but never did I lust after! It's Lucifer; he's the one that I allow to kiss me, not Kira! _Setsuna frowned as he fell to the floor with a hand rummaging through his hair.

_Its sounds even worse. Instead of admitting I love fucking my best friend, I rather admit to fucking the devil. What kind of human being am I? Who am I? What am I? _

Suddenly a dizzy spell of tiredness crept up behind Setsuna. His limbs began to feel sore from use and his eyes grew heavy. He looked over to the bed, relieved to have such a comfort.

"That's all I need." Setsuna said as he got up from the floor. "I just need sleep. All these nights have been devoted to sex and I just need to start sleeping. By tomorrow I'll bed as good as new." He climbed into his bed layered with cool satin sheets. Immediately he fell asleep through the night and beyond.

The next morning, Kato walked into Setsuna's room only to find his friend dead asleep.

"Oh, common man!" Kato complained with a cigarette through his lips. "It's almost noon!" He squeezed Setsuna's shoulder but the savior only swatted the hand away like a fly. After five more attempts to waking Setsuna up, Kato gave up.

"Fine! Have it your way!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Where's Set these days?" Kato looked down and there the little princess looked up.

"Like I know!" Kato snapped. "This isn't the first time. He's been like this for weeks now. I don't know what he is doing during the night that keeps him sleeping this long."

"You don't think its Lucifer's doing?" Kuria asked while picking the pedals of a flower.

"Now do you really think that Lucifer would attack with a sleeping potion!" Kato laughed at his own joke. "That's stupid. Still, when he wakes up I want to talk to him." He shook some ash from his cigarette and began walking off.

"Who, Lucifer!" Kuria asked.

"No, Setsuna." Kato called back.

* * *

"Ah!" Katan groaned the moment he was shoved into the hard bookcase. He tried to regain his stance after the blow but Lucifer held him fast to the wall.

"You promised me!" Lucifer yelled but Katan was still concerned on the pain in the back of his head. Again the angel shoved him harder into the bookcase to show where he should be focusing on. "Well! What explanation you have!" Katan looked at him with sore eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucifel—'' Lucifer smacked him

"Don't call my by that slave name!" Lucifer snapped. Katan took a deep breath.

"I didn't have any other choice. If I had said no to his orders I don't know what would happen to me." Katan explained as his hand reached for the spot Lucifer smacked him. Lucifer stayed quiet for the longest time, thinking through as to how he could clean this mess.

Gently he took Katan's hand away and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry my doll. Forgive me?" Katan couldn't help but melt at his words. They danced around his eyes, making him blind as to what Lucifer was doing.

Lucifer kissed Katan, allowing his mouth to be broken in with an eager tongue. Katan moaned when Lucifer's lips found their way to his neck. The dark angel couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"Do you want this?" He asked seductively. Katan, with already parallelized by his lust for the damned angel, gasped when he felt Lucifer grind into his pelvis.

"Oh, God, yes!" Katan moaned. He stared into the cloaked windows of his private rooms, mesmerized by the curious touches of Lucifer.

* * *

"My lady!" Erich charged through the doors with alarm on his face. "On the outer east border—a crowd of evils are coming back from the forbidden borders and they're wounded!"

"What are you waiting for!" Kuria cried. "You have my permission in opening the gates." Erich flew back out of the majesty halls and to his post.

"Kalc, get the entire staff of healers at those gates and get them ready to help the newcomers." The heavyset evil followed after Erich. Kuria turned towards Noyz.

"Where do you think they came from! How could they survived anywhere else than these grounds!" Noyz could barely comprehend the situation, nothing added up.

"I don't know, but we got to help if we're ever to find out." Kuria jumped down from her pedestal and followed to where the commotion was with Noyz trailing after her.

There was already a swarming throng of evils blocking up the paths to the eastern gates. Civilians made it harder for the soldiers and doctors tend the newcomers. However, due to Kuria's size, she was able to squeeze her way thorough the tight spaces where the center of the news was going on.

"How many are there?" Kuria asked Erich when she saw him trying to keep the rest of the city at bay from crowding too much.

"It's difficult to say. Thirteen literally stumbled their way in. It seems all twelve of them are dead or are dying, the only one that seems to be able to make it is just one guy." Kuria's eyes widen at the horror.

"Show me where you've taken them."

"In the hospital wing, just right over there." He held his arm up to show her which direction. Kuria looked back to make sure Noyz was with her the entire way before diving into the crowds.

Even though a storm of people pleaded to get inside to see the newcomers, only a select few were able to pass the doors. Kuria and Noyz were one of them.

"How are they doing!" Kuria ordered, filling the hospital with her airs of superiority to a point where everyone swarmed to her command

"My dear—they're all dead!"

"What!" Noyz breathed.

"All of them are dead!" A doctor came up to them. "And it seemed like they were dead for a long time."

"Than how could you explain as to how they've managed to cross these lands and walk into my kingdom?" Kuria yelled.

"I…" The young doctor was loss of words. No sound could explain as to how such an event could occur.

"Where's the surviving one? Erich told us one that lived." Noyz joined in.

"He's over there. The doctors are just healing his bruises and hydrating him." Kuria didn't mind of the babbling doctor anymore. Her only thought revolved around the poor soul who lied helplessly on the white bed.

The doctors made way for the young girl and left her be with the last one of the newcomers. He looked asleep—dead, but he wasn't. After a moment he stirred and blue eyes gazed through blonde hair. Noyz, hidden in the background, gasped at his beauty.

He had golden blonde hair, eyes that reflected the sky, and soft skin untouched by the dirty hands of their hellish land. He was gorgeous. _Too gorgeous as a matter of fact. To a point where God must have taken great time to create such a creature. But why would he waste on creating such a beauty if it was destined to be an evil! Whatever the case, he's too pure to be living a life of hell. He looks so stunning, it's like he's shinning. _Noyz thought.

"Don't worry," Kuria said softly. "You'll be alright. You're safe now."

_Like the angels. _

* * *

_>The Afternoon Before _

"_Promise me_" Lucifer spoke in a husky voice, coated with lust and sex. Katan, slick in sweat, held Lucifer's hips tightly against his own as he lay back on the disheveled bed.

Lucifer plunged violently into Katan's core, making the blonde cry out.

"Promise me, you won't do anything." Lucifer demanded, continuing to thrust in and out of Katan. Driven mad by his climaxing orgasm, Katan sat up, trailing a line of fire up Lucifer's stomach starting at his jutting hips. Licking further, he twirled his tongue around the dark angel's nipple and bit on it for a moment. After a successful moan Katan finally met Lucifer's lips and lapped up the taste of his tongue without bothering to close the distance between their mouths.

"I promise, my Dark Lord…I promise." He gasped in short breaths. "Now, please...Finish it!"

Lucifer again smiled at how much this simple angel wanted him. Wanted sin. Wanted to be corrupt. After being bound and restricted all his life to moral codes and laws, he craved Lucifer more than any love from God himself. The hellish angel loved it when he corrupted pretty little angels, especially one who once was so faithful till now.

"Lay back down," Lucifer slowly pressed Katan away from him, and watched the angel's muscles in his lean stomach tighten as he rolled back on the bed. "And I'll show you how Paradise feels."

**REIVEW!**

**I guess by now you know that the surviving newcomer is Katan. I was thinking of adding Mad Hatter into this story but I decided to save him/her till next time. And sadly, next chapter won't happen until a long time. I'm going on a little vacation for the next 20 days, so I won't be here to update. But the moment I come back I promise to give you a worthy and lengthy chapter. REVIEW!**


	14. Winged Envoys Instigate Tragedies

Questioned of Self

Chapter 14: Winged Envoys Instigate Tragedies 

The walls of his bedroom closed off the world outside. Setsuna lost the care of what happened beyond the walls. They closed off all emotion, time, and confusion but now the noise outside became too overwhelming.

"MEDIC!"

_Uh!_ Setsuna opened his eyes to his dimly lit room. From the way the sun drowned his room he could guess that it was the afternoon of some day. Again cries of help and commands sang outside the walls. _What's going on outside!_

The boy dropped from the bed and grabbed his shirt and jeans before fumbling for his worn converse sneakers. He went to the door and hesitated to open. Setsuna peered through the keyhole and saw many run pass in different directions.

"I can't believe only one survived!" One evil said to himself. _One of what?_ Setsuna asked.

"Where did they come from!" Another asked to his friend. _Whose they?_ Eventually the questions were too much to wait and ponder for. Setsuna opened the door into a hallway cluttered with a mass of evils running in and out.

"Hey!" Setsuna called, lightly tapping many on the shoulder to stop but none noticed him. All of them were wrapped up in their own questions to notice Setsuna. From the way all ignored him; Setsuna believed he would have to find out himself until he saw Noyz's familiar face.

"Noyz!" He waved and the evil saw him. She shoved her way through the throng of people to get to Setsuna.

"Savior, you're up!" She smiled.

"What's going on?" He asked. Noyz was about to open her mouth and spill the entire story to him until she knew it was too long.

"Here, I'll tell you on the way." She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her.

"It just happened early today. An entire group of evils were seen walking this way from the lands afar. No one knows where they came from. The only civilization for evils is this kingdom."

"Why were they coming here?" Setsuna yelled.

"It's not certain but everyone has a good feeling that they abandoned their homeland because it was unsuitable to live. But that's not the strangest part."

"It gets even weirder!"

"You have no idea." Noyz answered. "The moment all of them passed through the city's gate, they all fell and died. As if they held their last breath to just cross the gates."

"Christ!" Setsuna exclaimed. Setsuna followed Noyz down a flight of steps where they stood before the closed doors of the hospital. A swarm of curious evils cluttered the entrance, pleading to get in and see but the guards held them all back. Noyz grabbed on to Setsuna's hand and together they pushed and shoved their way up to the front.

"Why is everyone trying to get in?" Setsuna asked.

"To see the survivor." Noyz finally answered. She caught the eye of a guard and without words he let her pass and open the doors. Setsuna raced after Noyz through the doors before it slammed shut right behind his heels. The hospital was a lot different than outside. Only the tapping of feet and the low murmur of conversations echoed through the gothic like building.

Candles tried their best to light the place up along with stained glass which drew in the sunlight from above. On both sides of the long building were rows of empty beds. Only one, hidden in the farthest corner of the hospital, had a crowd of people surrounding it. Setsuna was mesmerized with the cold building that he forgot about Noyz.

"Savior!" She whispered.

"Uh!"

"Are you coming!" She beckoned and he followed. Kuria, who stood before the bed, looked up and saw Noyz with Setsuna behind her.

"Leave us." She commanded the doctors and all dispersed.

"My lady," Noyz bowed. "I brought the Savior." She stood aside to let Setsuna go by.

"Setsuna, where have you been all this time!" Kuria asked.

"Sleeping I guess." Setsuna didn't pay much care to Kuria. His eyes lingered on the bed which was covered behind white screens. "Is that the last survivor?" He asked. Kuria looked towards his direction and nodded.

"Yes. He's still weak but the doctors are surprised at how fast he's healed. He came into the kingdom worse than he is now." She pulled back the white screens and there laid the same young man which caused the kingdom's uproar.

"Has he spoken of anything? Like who are they, are why they are here!" Setsuna looked over to Kuria.

"We know what they are, Set. They're evils like me and Noyz. Where and why, we do not know. But that will all be answered soon enough. The way he's progressing, the doctors say he'll be up and ready by tomorrow morning which is shocking."

Setsuna stepped closer, his eyes investigating every detail of the newcomer. Something wasn't the same with this evil. Another form of aura encircled his being—different than from any evil he encountered. Even his physical features clash with an evil's.

Golden blonde hair, fair flawless skin, and supple lips with feathery eye lashes hiding his eyes. He was too perfect to be an evil. The only reason that kept Setsuna from doubting his species was that this youth came from lands afar. Most likely the evils that traveled from the badlands all looked different that the ones here. It makes enough sense for Setsuna to not ponder much on the question.

He looked over towards Noyz and saw her staring at the newcomer but with a face twisted with fear and doubt. She didn't like this newcomer, he could tell it but the way she stayed so far back.

"Let's go, Setsuna!" Kuria broke Setsuna's concentration. "We got to give him some rest. He's been cluttered with people all day long." She dragged the screen to cover the bed. "Plus, Kato is bored without you."

"I thought so." Setsuna chuckled.

* * *

Lucifer walked quickly down the abandoned corridors alone. His solitude was the only thing that comforted him but at the same time troubled him. It was his isolation from everything else that gave him the peace to think.

_KIRA! _He thought to himself. _He called me Kira! That young man's name. How could he have confused me with a sword's soul in a mortal's body? How could he have mistaken me for his best friend? Didn't he say that never lusted for him! Yet still he cried Kira's name in ecstasy and not only that…he said he loved him. He loved Kira…not me. _

Lucifer stared into the wall until he slammed his fist down upon it, causing it to dent greatly under its power.

_Like I care if he loves me or not! I only sleep with him because he's there. Never did I crawl into his bed. He always comes into mine, begging for release from reality. But I can't help but wonder…is it Kira that he really wants to kiss and not me? _

Lucifer hoped for an answer to heal his chaotic mind but didn't expect one to come quickly.

"If it's not you he wants to kiss than he's the most stupid thing alive."

Lucifer turned around and regained his rigid composure. Leaning back on the wall opposite him was Mad Hatter. Her feathery red hair framing his face, allowing the clown tear drop from his left eye to show.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer growled. "I told you never to see me again!"

"But you can't deny that you needed my soothing words to calm you." She smiled with adoration.

"Shut-up!" Lucifer snapped. "I have a job for you anyway."

"Anything for my king." Belial bowed at his knees.

"Rosiel sent an undercover envoy into the Evil's Kingdom. There he plans for him to assassinate the Dragon Keeper, and the Savior along with any other he wishes."

"Where do I fall into your plan?" Mad Hatter stood up.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Rosiel's assassin. His name is Katan; you'll know him when you see him. An angel's beauty always sticks out like a sour thumb among such filthy creatures."

"Would you like me to report useful information to you?" Mad Hatter asked.

"If you wish it." Lucifer shrugged.

"Daily?" She questioned.

"No!" Lucifer snapped. "I couldn't bear seeing you that often."

"Than how about weekly?" She kept on pushing the envelope.

"No! When ever I call for it." Lucifer ordered. Belial frowned slightly.

"Than I'll be on my way." When Lucifer turned around he saw only the same empty corridor that stretched long in both ways. Belial was no where to be found, gone to accomplish her master's goals.

"What a pest life is." Lucifer scowled to himself.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Kuria held out a spoon of broth but he didn't take it. In fact he didn't even notice her talking. His eyes scanned the great hall which was the hospital. A door was heard slammed shut, causing both Kuria and the newcomer to jolt from its roar.

A boy was walking in their direction.

"Setsuna!" Kuria ran after him with glee while the newcomer watched him carefully. _So this is the Savior which you favor so dearly, Lucifel._ He thought to himself. _It's a pity so many want such a beauty dead. _

"Is that him?" Setsuna whispered to Kuria. Both looked in the direction of the young man in the bed.

"He hasn't said a word yet. Maybe you can coax him down into telling a little about himself." She took his finger and led him to the bed. It was the first time Setsuna saw his eyes. They were a brilliant blue but sharp and calculating as if they were measuring him up.

"This is Setsuna. He's also a friend." Kuria introduced Setsuna like the newcomer was a baby. He didn't say anything back nor cared what they were saying. Kuria turned to Setsuna. "I'll be back. The embassy needs my say on the matters." She hopped off the bed and left Setsuna with the young man.

An awkward silence fell upon the two.

"So!" Setsuna chuckled nervously while the other stared at him. "You're not hungry?" He asked but still no answer came.

"What's your name?"

"…"

Setsuna sighed as he fiddled with the broth. "You know, if you want to stay here, you gotta speak. Even though the princess likes you, many don't like outsiders that they're not familiar with. And you really fall into that category." Setsuna looked at the young man who stared back, waiting for any reason of his silence but those blue eyes were the only things he received. With another sigh he went back to spooning the broth until a quiet voice stopped him.

"I don't really have a name." Setsuna looked up.

"…What was that?"

"I don't have one." The newcomer answered.

"Oh." Setsuna said quietly. "Than looks like we'll have to give you one." He smiled. "How about Brandon? You like that?" The newcomer nodded. "Okay, from now on your name is Brandon…You want some soup, Brandon?" Brandon nodded and reached for the bowl himself. Setsuna gladly passes it to him and watched him sip it greedily.

"Where did you come from Brandon?" Setsuna asked softly.

"Beyond the mountains." Brandon said between gulps.

"What land is that?" Brandon only shrugged. Again Setsuna knew nothing of what to say. This boy was a blank canvas with nothing written on it.

"How old are you?" Again Brandon shrugged. "Why are you here! Why did you leave your homeland?" Brandon's shrugs began to annoy Setsuna who struggled racing for the truth behind this boy.

"Can you walk Brandon?" Setsuna wanted to take Brandon on a tour of the city, maybe his memory would catch up with him if he moved around a bit.

Brandon shyly placed the bowl back on the night stand and shifted to the side of the bed.

"I need help." He stated bluntly.

"Here, grab my shoulder to lean on." Brandon found the strength in his legs to get up. As Setsuna kept his eyes on Brandon's face, he was oblivious to the knife held behind the blonde. Katan made sure to keep the dagger hidden and slowly he drew it out of its place, waiting for the moment before he would plunge it deep into the Savior's frail neck. But once he was about to swing it from behind, his fingers fumbled for the handle, causing it to fall off the bed and on the floor silently.

_Damn it!_ Katan cursed to himself.

"Are you okay, Brandon?" Brandon looked into Setsuna's eyes and slightly smiled.

"I'm alright." He answered quietly. Step by step, Setsuna helped Brandon find his balance as they both exited the hospital together. Out of the shadows came a figure whose white painted face was covered by a black hat.

A feminine laugh fluttered out of its mouth.

"You gotta try harder than that, pet bird, if you want to succeed." From his pocket came the same dagger which Katan had dropped. "I wonder if my Lord would want to know how quickly the angel broke his promise to him." She giggled before falling back into the shadows with the dagger twirling around in her hands.

"Deceit is so delicious."

**REVIEW!** I'm back from my long trip in Europe. Had a really fun time but now I'm back on this story. I can't believe how many people commented while I was gone. I felt so popular. Haha. Excuse me for any spelling errors, I'm jet lagged. But that doesn't mean I won't revise it again, but if I do miss one or two things don't scowl me. 


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Than A Woman's Scorn

Questioned of Self

Chapter 14: Hell Hath No Fury than a Woman's Scorn

_God damn it!_ Katan cursed in his mind. _I could have sworn I poured the poison in that soup! I did! I did!_

"Brandon, are you okay?" Kurai asks with a spoonful of that same soup entering her mouth.

"Yah!" Katan answered nervously and watched the entire table full of evils drink their soup contently without falling over dead. Within the shadows Mad Hatter rolled in her laughter.

"Silly angel." He chuckled. "And he didn't even see me catch the poison in my own grasped when he poured it." As she giggled some more to her own entertainment her eyes noticed Setsuna leave the table. "So early leaving dinner? And why in such a rush? Looks like this will be interesting."

Undetected, Mad Hatter followed Setsuna through the lonely corridors of the palace to his private rooms. He didn't care of Katan's doings since she understood well he had nothing up his sleeve at the moment. When the devil walked into the bedroom he saw Setsuna nowhere in sight.

"Uh?" She gasped while looking around from where she stood. Until she knew he had gone from his palace all Mad Hatter could do was sigh. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

Lucifer sat in his dark room with only the weak fire illuminating his face from the shadows. For some reason that pain in his chest crept back again. His throat is always tight, making it hard to breathe or eat. The only peace he gets is when he's alone and even isolation is unbearable at times. Lucifer thought only of why and what this pain is? He couldn't go to Raphael, the healing angel, for help. Rosiel banished him to confine in his palace and his palace alone.

Many a times, the idea of Setsuna came into his mind. Was it Setsuna's absences that provoked this pain even more? Could have what Setsuna said really hurt Lucifer? _Never._ Lucifer would disagree. _What he said only signaled that he was getting too smitten with me. If I hadn't thrown him out, he would be a love sick puppy only to annoy. _Yet Lucifer's reasons didn't tune out his constant pain. Lucifer is an angel who couldn't bear to have chains weigh him down which lead to his rebellion against God's hold on him. But now he finds himself with another chain and ball wrapped around his lungs.

Lucifer was so focused on his thoughts that the creak of his door shook him. The dark angel sunk into his cushioned armchair, hiding to see who was entering his room.

"Luc?"

_Savior!_

"Lucifer, are you there?" Setsuna couldn't see through the dark and the fire didn't help much. He stretched his hand to find the dresser before reaching out the other for something else to touch. Instead of air or some random piece of furniture he felt a nose, than a pair of supple lips ending at the cheek of his lover. "Luc." Setsuna said as he did the same with his other hand.

"Why is it so dark in here?" He asked. Lucifer didn't want to speak; the pain choked his lungs even more. The angel melted at Setsuna's touch, dipping his head to rest on Setsuna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lucifer." The mortal began. "I never meant what I said. The real truth is that I lo—''

"Please hold me tighter." Lucifer finally said. His voice scratched like rusted pipes. Setsuna hesitated to ask why but decided to do what he. Setsuna wrapped his arms tight around Lucifer's lean waist and breathed the heavenly scent stained in his hair. "Kiss me." Lucifer pleaded.

Setsuna felt moist lips inch their way along his neck. He stretched it to the ceiling, allowing Lucifer to lap up the skin with his tongue. When Setsuna felt like Lucifer had enough, he turned his head to search for those lips with his meek tongue. At first Setsuna entered his mouth lightly, remembering what he had long kissed. Eventually, their kiss deepened as the two fought for dominance.

Setsuna, with his eyes adjusted to the dark now, pushed Lucifer upon the bed before pinning him down. The dark angel was too deprived to fight for the top. The room filled itself up with their hushed moans, and the sound of the bed move with them. The boy opened Lucifer's shirt before discarding it away from his body. Lucifer sat up and did the same. His fingers searched every muscle in Setsuna like a blind man. Entrapped in his lust, he allowed Setsuna to press him down back on the bed.

The boy bit his bottom lip with a grin as he opened Lucifer's pants and drive his hand in and under the angel's boxers. Lucifer gasped harshly as he arched his back the moment Setsuna took hold of him. Setsuna continued sliding his hand up and down along Lucifer's length, mesmerized at the sight below him.

_God, he's so beautiful._ It was great pleasure in watching the angel bend and writher in ecstasy. Mad Hatter saw it all and regretted it. She found the secret door and followed the corridor which she regretted. She walked into the room unnoticed and regretted it. She watch the two forms, one of them being the only thing she wanted taken away from her, which she regretted. She clamped her eyes shut so she could not see. She glued her hands to her ears so she could not hear.

Yet she still knew and it only took that for him wanting it all to stop. Without alarming Setsuna and Lucifer, Mad Hatter evaporated from Heaven back to Hell in her private quarters. The place was empty, full of lace and leather from his costumes. In habit, he walked to his mirror and saw the face of a clown stare back at him, haunting him.

"AHH!" The screech of the wretched devil broke the mirror into shards of reflections. Anger and vengeance overpowered her body. It was overwhelming the amount of hatred she had for that mortal boy. _He allowed that dirty mortal brat have him! When he could have had me he took some inexperienced BOY which he only knew existed for a week. _

Mad Hatter began breathing deeply in and out. She was too mad to cry but it pained her that she couldn't. She wanted those tears to come and wash away all those wasted years and the reasons for it till she looked up. Only one shard of glass hanged from the mirror's border but she looked into it. Reflecting from it was a shelf of various bottles, one of them a significant green bottle.

Mad Hatter pushed herself away from the mirror and lunged for that green bottle. Furiously, she rubbed away all the soot and dusk it collected over the neglected years. A cruel plan was webbed at the sight of the green bottle. Mad Hatter kissed it.

* * *

"Why!" Katan yelled. "Why is everything I do countered!" He beat into his pillows, using them as a way to release his frustration.

"Cause you're not using this."

Katan spun around and standing at the foot of his bed was a painted man wearing a top hat.

"Who are you!" He glared.

"A partner. Let's not waste on names but I know that you want the savior dead, right?" Katan's blue eyes searched the man up and down seeing it he should trust him.

"Yes."

"Than use this." Mad Hatter tossed Katan a box. The angel opened it carefully and saw what it contained. "The liquid is a toxic poison which I myself created. Use this needle on the savior and he'll experience the most painful death he could imagine."

"But is it quick?" Katan asked.

"Quick enough for him to die to." Mad Hatter turned away from the bed.

"Wait! Why do you want to help me? Who's your boss?"

"My boss is my love but he didn't tell me to do this. This I am doing this on my own for him." She turned and melted away into the scenery. Katan looked at the spot he disappeared before looking down at the sinister needle which lay in its box. _I have a feeling this will be the true end of the savior. _

**REVIEW! Sorry it took me forever to update. I beg for your forgiveness! I've had yet another trip to NYC which delayed me a good 3 weeks away from QOS. But now I'm back for good. So yippee!**


	16. Iron Jawed Angels

Questioned of Self

Chapter 16: Iron Jawed Angels

Noyz peered around the corner of the garden walls before ducking behind it again from Brandon's eyes. _I got my eye on you newcomer. _She plotted as she once again leaned to the side where only her eyes could see past the stone wall. The newcomer stared intently into the fountain's bubbling water, mesmerized at his broken reflection in the rippling surface.

Even though Katan knew well that he was being watched, he continued not to notice no matter how annoying and distracting the evil grew to be. The only thing that occupied his attention was the small vial of poison which he kept in his pocket. Again and again he would run his fingers over the glass surface, reminding himself what he has to do.

The only doubt that held him back from doing it was the fear of Lucifer's reaction when he finds out that the Savoir was killed and by him none the less. Katan promised that damned angel in the heat of ecstasy he would not harm Setsuna however Rosiel pressed the matter on him unexpectedly. He didn't want to break his promise with Lucifer but he couldn't deny Rosiel.

_Lucifer has got to understand that he's a servant to Rosiel no more than I am._ Katan thought as he peered into the water. _I better go now and try and shake this evil off my back before they serve breakfast. I can't have her watching me as I dip this liquid into Setsuna's bowl. _Katan looked over his shoulder, and saw no one there but he knew that clever evil was still there hiding behind the wall.

Lucifer looked deep into the mirror, trying to pick out defects in his face that would lead him to the cause of his constant pain. His fingertips treaded softly across his creamy skin. His throat dried up and his eyes began squinting.

_"This isn't a mistake, Sakuya. You're my son…born just as your mother died."_

NO!

Lucifer opened is eyes and saw his fist bleeding as it stayed where it hit the glass mirror.

"Pent up are we?" The angel stood up instantly and was surprised to see Setsuna standing there.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here!" The mortal boy closed the closet door behind him and locked it.

"Just like you. Mashing mirrors till I couldn't take the distance between us." Lucifer was taken aback when Setsuna mesh his body into his before grabbing his hand and placing it behind his ass. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into Setsuna. He never moved this fast.

"Set—''

The angel wasn't given the chance to speak when Setsuna grabbed him by the chin and probed his tongue into his mouth. Lucifer reeled back some by Setsuna's rough kiss. It was like he was using everything to dominate him. This wasn't Setsuna. Lucifer finally broke away from his possession and looked into his eyes.

Lucifer shoved the form off of him and watch Mad Hatter slam into the wall with a groan.

"I should have you ripped to pieces for all eternity after what you had just done!" He yelled. "Explain yourself for your insolence!"

"What did you expect of me?" He wiped the blood off her mouth from where Lucifer hit him. "You've known along of what I most desired? How long could you expect me to be obedient?"

"For all eternity! That's your punishment for not killing yourself with that pathetic angel I caught you sleeping with!"

"But it worked didn't it." She won. Lucifer couldn't find words to defend himself with. "If it wasn't for my eagerness I would have fucked you all day and night without anyone the wiser." Lucifer slapped her across the face.

"Whore!"

"You would have continued if it was the Savior! I know I'm right!...DAMMIT LOOK AT ME!" Lucifer turned towards her with threatening eyes. He quickly walked to her and picked her up by the neck with his hot breath breathing down on her trembling face.

"Looking at you makes me cringe in disgust!" He hissed.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE?" Mad Hatter yelled. Lucifer glared at her and released her. He bent down for him to whisper.

"Purity." Than walked away.

"I can be pure!" She grabbed his hand. "I can cower at your kisses like a shy child. I can mew like a coy girl. I can blush like a virgin." He turned around but didn't look at her. With a bored stare, he burned holes into the floor. He saw Mad Hatter's long leather trench coat drop to the floor, unsheathing the Satan's slender body. Lucifer looked long at Mad Hatter's naked body without his blood boiling. Nothing happened inside him as he inspected this half woman/half man form.

"Put your clothes back on. Go back to hell. Don't come to me anymore. If I need assistance I'll call on another of my satans. Your name will never enter my mind again." He walked out the door without looking back. The silence of the room made Mad Hatter's skin grow cold.

She bent down to pick up her jacket, sniffling her tears like a broken doll. Once she kneeled she couldn't get back up. Instead she sat on the floor and buried her head in her hands, not caring if others could hear her sobs and gasps.

When she left heaven for hell her envious poison turned bland. Its venomous taste turned cold as Mad Hatter's heart and what Katan poured into Setsuna's bowl was no dangerous than water.

"Hey Brandon!" Setsuna got up from his seat and waved for the blonde to come and sit beside him. Brandon looked up surprised and meekly smiled.

"Go on Brandon." Kuria said as she released her gentle hold on Brandon's hand. She went to the head of the demon table and watched as Brandon sat next to Setsuna.

"Did you sleep well Brandon?" Setsuna asked as he lifted his spoon.

"Yes." Brandon said as he watched the spoon slide into Setsuna's mouth. He concentrated on the mortal's throat till he knew the substance was down his stomach and preparing to rot in Setsuna's body. He waited.

"Brandon, aren't you hungry?" Setsuna asked as he took his third spoonful. The blonde cringed and drew back from the mortal in shock.

"Aren't you feeling a little sick, Setsuna?" Panic filled Brandon's voice.

"Um…no? What are you talking about, Brandon!"

SLAM! _It can't be!_

"Nauseous? Dizzy? Weak? Ill? Tired? Queasy? Anything?" The newcomer stood up instantly, ignoring his fallen chair. _The poison…it's not working!_

"Brandon, what's going on?" Then Setsuna knew the answer when he peered into his bowl. "What did you do Brandon!"

"Can't you dim creatures figure it out already!" The table was silent and tensed at every word Brandon said. "I drained an entire vial of poison into your bowl and nothing! NOTHING HAPPENED! Do you know how many times I've tried to kill you?"

Just than a gasp hushed the room.

"I knew it!" Noyz declared. "He's not one of us! This entire story was just an assassination! You're an angel sent from heaven!" She pointed with a finger of blame.

"And I thought you'd never guess." Katan chuckled.

Setsuna's eyes flickered towards a table knife and grabbed it. Yet Katan jumped from its edge with his white wings fanned out behind him.

"How'd you know?" He smiled at Noyz.

"Just look at you. An angel sticks out like a sore thumb in our kingdom. Plus your entire crowd of evils died the moment they passed the gates. Its obvious that you killed them days ago only you just controlled them to walk in so you wouldn't be so conspicuous to us." Kuria stood up on her seat.

"Is this true Brandon!" She screamed.

"Name's not Brandon!" Katan retorted.

"You're that same guy I saw back on Earth!" Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "It's you who is working alongside Rosiel."

"Rosiel is unstoppable. You will die along with your kingdom of worthless evils!" Katan smiled.

"Lucifer wouldn't allow it!" Setsuna snapped. It was this that Katan's evil smile slowly dissolved.

"He wouldn't dare protect you. You're nothing to him! His past memories are dead memories."

"You're wrong!" Setsuna barked back.

"No." Katan answered softly. "I'm more right than you think." Setsuna's mouth dropped, his eyes widen in disbelief and for a moment he only cared about what the angel had just said. Katan stared back at the hurt mortal but looked up.

"Eat this!" Kato threw his cross rod at Katan like a spear but missed his target by seconds. Katan evaporated and the rod pierced the stone wall where the angel should have been.

The banqueting table was in an uproar. No one dared touch the food in fear of poison.

"I want a barrier sealed over the kingdom! No one leaves. This is a total lock down." Kuria ordered her commands and everyone hopped to following them. Kato ran towards Setsuna who still stared at the cross rod.

"Set, come on!" Kato tugged on Setsuna's arm till he moved and followed him. _Was he right?_ Setsuna thought. _Was everything that angel said about Lucifer right? _

**REVIEW! The end is coming quickly! What will Rosiel do now that Katan has failed? What will Lucifer do now that he knows Katan has broken his promise? What will Setsuna do now that he doubts Lucifer's trust? **

**Next Chapter: Love's Cruel Symptoms **


	17. Love's Cruel Symptoms

Questioned of Self

Chapter 17: Love's Cruel Symptoms 

Setsuna laid in his bed with his eyes entertained by the marble floor below him. After the disturbance and shocking revelations during dinner, the savior was insisted to take leave to his rooms. Whether in fear of distraction or panic, the evils shooed the mortal boy up to his bedroom as they discussed about the problem at hand.

The silence and wait tortured Setsuna like nails clawing at his back. He couldn't help but shake off what that angel said. _"You're nothing to him! His past memories are dead memories. " _

Setsuna rolled onto his back with a groan. He spent his isolation questioning the truth beyond such false words until he heard his door open. The mortal boy sat up to find Kato closing the door behind him.

"How is it down there?" Setsuna first asked.

"Hm, all these old evils are crowding Kuria and trying to add their two cents into everything. Just now they are starting to put up strict security around the lands and castle boarders. No angel can land without getting his wings burnt off." He plopped himself down without caring Setsuna's long face.

"I can't believe he fooled us—all of us—for so long. All the signs were right in front of our eyes and we did nothing." Setsuna curled his knees up to his chest.

"Listen," Kato began. "It was a sneaky ass thing the angels did. What could you expect, they're arrogant and cruel." Setsuna listened quietly before he answered.

"What a disappointment." He said. Kato shifted closer with his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What is?"

"As long as we can remember, us mortals held angels higher than saints. Beautiful and innocent creatures only doing God's will…Now it turns out all of them are vain individuals. Just as dirty as an immoral human." Setsuna bowed his head to hide his melting eyes. Kato felt for Setsuna and understood his tears. After all that has happened, after all that was lost, you find yourself wondering if it's all worth it.

"I believe a long time ago angels were worthy of the description you just said. Back before man was ignorant, I think angels were delicate and caring."

"A long time ago." Setsuna stressed.

"And I still think there are some today who are still like that." Setsuna lifted his face from behind his knees.

"Alexial?" He asked.

"When I died from being controlled by Rosiel I was lost and defiled from the impure drugs he gave me. It was like a bug eating from within my flesh. Till I saw a blinding light, and as I got closer that light transformed into the most glorious woman I had ever seen. For some reason her smile and embracement made me think of a mother that I never had. It was Alexial that purified my soul and let me die peacefully. Knowing that, I cannot agree that all angels are out for themselves. I know that there's some out there for the greater good, like what they did long ago."

Setsuna smiled at Kato's words, mainly because he believed in the same exact thing.

"Lord Lucifer," The dark angel lifted his head from his arms as he sat before the mirror. "You are being summoned by Lord Rosiel." The sister departed with a bow, leaving the dark haired angel to himself again. The pain was excruciating. He wished he could throw it all up and clean himself from it's infection but still it remains deep within his chest.

However Rosiel wouldn't wait for Lucifer's pain to heal. When he demanded his servants present, it was expected for them to come. He raised himself from his seat and walked out of his room and down the spacious hallway. To his left was walls while to the right a courtyard of Eden. He followed the path till he found the library where Rosiel sat.

Rosiel waited for Lucifer to close the door with his cheek resting on his hand and his legs crossed as he sat on the large armchair. Behind the chair, with his back to Lucifer was none other than Katan.

"You called." Lucifer greeted sarcastically.

"Katan has come back from the Evil's kingdom." Rosiel began.

"And it seemed empty handed as well." Lucifer sneered. Katan didn't budge from Lucifer's words.

"As always you're right. Katan's mission was to assassinate the evil's princess and savoir but his cover was blown after trying a thousand methods. It seemed like they had a guardian angel on their hands." Rosiel chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry to hear your plan was a bomb." Lucifer answered with no care at all of Rosiel's plans.

"However," Rosiel continued. "He has come back with rather disturbing news." With this Lucifer stopped pacing the room. His black eyes shifted to Katan and noticed the angel try to catch a glimpse of his reaction by turning his head to the side.

"Pray tell." Lucifer smiled.

"It seems that you've been spending much of your nights with company, that part is true. Yet from Katan it's known that the company is none other than the Savior himself, Setsuna Mudo."

Lucifer's eyes blazed with hate towards the blonde angel.

"You little—'' When he made a step towards him Rosiel stopped him with words.

"Don't get mad at Katan for I've known the truth all along." Katan, shocked, turned around in disbelief.

"You've known!" Lucifer gasped.

"Yes. And was infuriated by it. I can smell that mortal's stench anywhere, including your room. I could barely stand in it before I wanted to throw up. Which was why I sent Katan to kill him but that seemed it didn't work because you planted one of your loyal Satans to block all his attempts!" Lucifer was too mad to look at Katan or Rosiel. He stared at the carpeted floor.

"Well! Explain yourself Lucifel!" Rosiel ordered.

"I did what I wanted and nothing more." Rosiel was furious at Lucifer's answer. He quickly got up and slapped his servant across the face.

"You're pathetic! I had higher expectations from the Dark Lord Lucifer but it seems that I was wrong!" He hissed but Lucifer said nothing nor did he touch the cheek which he was slapped. Rosiel turned back to sit down.

"It seems that the reason why I can't kill the Savior is because of you. So, to fix this I'm going to send _you_ to do it." Lucifer couldn't hold in his alarm. "With this blade." Rosiel looked up at Katan, signaling for the blonde to pull out and hand a small, polished knife to him. Rosiel held it out for Lucifer to take.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna take that from you!" Lucifer hissed.

"Cause I order you to. If not than I'll kill you just as easily. "Rosiel slurred. Lucifer tensed his jaw tight as he walked over to take it. He couldn't deny Rosiel. He was the servant, and Rosiel the master. Lucifer didn't stay any longer in that room after he snatched the blade out of Rosiel's hands. In fury, he stormed out slamming the doors open.

Katan could only watch from his spot. He said nothing as he watched nor felt for Lucifer's predicament. Lucifer was halfway down the hall when he heard Rosiel from outside the library.

"If you kill him," Rosiel leaned against the doorway. "The pain will disappear and you'll stop your suffering." Lucifer turned around. Was what Rosiel was saying true? Could he end his suffering all in one moment? "Just think about that.

Lucifer watched till Rosiel went back into the library before he continued his way towards his room. With each step that familiar pain which Rosiel had just mentioned came back in full blast. Lucifer gripped the collar of his shirt, ready to tear it off when he got in the safety of his room.

_"That if I kept going I'd never see you again. I couldn't take another step! I couldn't let that happen!"_

Lucifer reached his room and slammed the door, hoping it's booming sounds would scare off this pain and voices.

"_No you're not! You're not taking the easy way out Sempai. You called to me and I came out of my dream." _

"Why won't it go away?" Lucifer slammed his back against the door.

_"IF YOU'RE NOT THERE I'M NOT COOL WITH IT! IT'S NOT OKAY WITH ME!"_

Lucifer slowly slide down the wall and slumped as he sat down on the floor alone. His hands gripped his chest and throat. Again it was beginning to dry up and his stomach feeling like something was clawing to come out.

"_I never wanted to be human. But…what if…I just wanted to stay Sakuya Kira for a little longer." _

Lucifer began to shake uncontrollably. His breathing grew heavy. "I have to kill him." The dark angel said to himself. "If it's to stop this than I must kill him…no matter how much I'll regret it."

**REVIEW! Next chapter will probably be the last. Everything of what this story is about will finally come out at last. Just to tell you a little more on the voices in Lucifer's head. These are direct quotes from the actually manga Angel Sanctuary. I just picked out some lines that I thought had a strong impact on Kira and used them as voices from the past life of Lucifer as a human. Next chapter you'll know why is he feeling this pain and where it comes from.**


	18. Love, Heaven's Greatest Gift and Mistake

Questioned of Self

Chapter 18: Love, Heaven's Greatest Gift and Mistake 

_There's a part of me you'll never know_

_The only thing I'll never show_

Setsuna curled his legs within the sheets. Tonight was a cold night and neither blankets nor sheets could help him find the warmth he was looking for. He was longing for a certain warmth from a specific person. For some reason that wish brought on a familiar sadness. That same sadness he had nights before when he didn't know he was the incarnation of an angel and just a normal boy.

"Bad Dreams." Mother would call them but they weren't dreams. They were feelings and those feelings were creeping up on him again. The sounds of the night sang to the savior, closing his eyes for him but not entirely. As he stared into the sleeping darkness his mind went afar.

He dreamed of Luc climbing on to his bed, the mattress shifting under his weight as he crawled over to Setsuna. The dark angel was an exquisite sight in Setsuna's dreams. Tall, ivory skin, piercing eyes above a supple mouth. Black strands of silk for hair as they beautifully draped over the side of his face, hiding a portion of his beauty. Those long and slender legs were placed on either side of the mortal boy as he laid on his stomach, unaware of the angel over him.

In his dreams, Setsuna felt the dark angel pull on the sheets to slowly unveil his bare skin. With a series of kisses, the angel lapped up that sweet taste which was Setsuna. The mortal boy inhaled sharply, causing his chest to rise up and his body to move fluidly under Lucifer's fingers. This feeling of lust was overwhelming—too much for it to be a dream.

"Luc…ifer?" Setsuna peered into reality, waking up from his light dream, and found it to be what he had imagined. There was his love, looking down on him with a face of contentment and looking more stunning then ever. Setsuna immediately seized Lucifer's waist and hugged him deeply never wanting to let go.

"Where'd you go?!" He sobbed. "Why'd you leave me for so long?" Lucifer stared at the weeping boy in shock. He had expected anything else from Setsuna as a reaction except this. Was his absence really this agonizing?

"Setsuna, I don't understand? What's wrong—''

"Do you always live your life with a blindfold?!" Setsuna snapped while pushing the angel away. "Have you no sense of what you do to people? Of the effect you cause people to feel?!"

"Savior, I—''

"Me! That Mad Hatter! Your own brother! Baru!—all of them worship you and you carry on life fixated with your own selfish thoughts of your glory, pride and revenge on Alexial, because she was the only one that made you feel like them!" Setsuna ripped his eyes away from Lucifer and found the comforter to be more interesting to look at. Lucifer watched the boy shiver in his own sobs, pitying him and his human emotions. The fallen angel smiled softly and was touched that Setsuna cared about him this deeply. He bent his neck down to the boy and rested his chin gently on Setsuna's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Savior." He whispered softly like feathers dancing as they descend to the ground. At the sound of those words, Setsuna fell in love with him all over again. His doubts of Lucifer melted away and he sighed peacefully.

_Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes_

_-Muse_

"I know." I replied, turning around to smile at him with tears in his eyes. "But why did you leave me!" He whined, beating at the angel's chest. "Did you have any idea what went on while you were gone?!"

"Only that Katan managed to sneak his way into your city and failed in poisoning you."

"So you did know." Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Well, it was my accomplice who continued saving your life." Setsuna found no lies in his eyes and was finally relieved from Katan's words.

"_You're nothing to him! His past memories are dead memories. " _

_That's impossible. _Setsuna thought as Katan's words circled in his head._ Lucifer wouldn't lie, he's too proud for that. And if he didn't care about me at all than why does he always follow his way into my bed? _

"You know, for the longest time I've been cold without you sleeping next to me." Setsuna finally said as he shifted over to the side of the bed for Lucifer to come and lay next to him. The dark angel gave him a slight smile and draped the thick sheets over their two forms.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied while sliding over to press themselves against one another for heat. Setsuna couldn't hold back this excitement that Lucifer was finally once again close to him like this. Many nights before were full of dreams and fantasies of him and Lucifer together like this. Not that it was happening; Setsuna didn't know what to do first.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered boldly. Lucifer stared at him for a moment before complying what Setsuna said. First he slipped his shirt off from over his head, than unzipped his pants before sliding them off along with his boxers. When the last article of clothing was finally off, Lucifer couldn't help but feel cold with him being naked and Setsuna still clothed in a shirt and boxers.

"And what of you?" Lucifer asked trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"What about me?" Setsuna answered with his head propped up on his hand. Slowly he pulled the sheets away from Lucifer's flesh, like he was unveiling his own Christmas present. Yet Lucifer suprused him by holding onto the sheets.

"I said 'what of you?'" With a smile he lowered to Setsuna's lips and kissed him fully, using his moist tounge to dance around the mortal's lips before entering. Setsuna was so caught up in the kiss that he was half asleep to notice Lucifer pulling down his boxers till they slid under his legs.

"That's not fair." Setsuna chuckled while slipping off the shirt himself.

"Shut up and kiss me." Setsuna grew harder after hearing Lucifer's growling voice. The dark angel pinned him to the bed, hands bound above his head while having only the ability to open his legs to the angel. Lucifer straddled Setsuna, positioning himself. But Setsuna was so caught up he already began pressing his pelvis into Lucifer's, grinding into one another with all the strength in their hips.

Lucifer couldn't hold back a moan as Setsuna gasped.

"Setsuna…wait—''

"I'm tired of waiting!" Setsuna hissed at Lucifer, catching his mouth in a sloppy kiss. The moral threw his head back on the pillow and felt Lucifer's kisses slide along his neck and throat, down his torso and stopped. Without even looking he knew that Lucifer was spreading his legs wider, preparing to enter him. The apprehension of waiting made Setsuna feel giddy with excitement. He smiled and bit down on his lower lip to keep from giggling. It has been too long of wishing for this to come.

When Lucifer entered, Setsuna's back arched and rolled his head back with a shallow and harsh gasp. The angel didn't waste time and began pumping in and out of Setsuna on a rhythmic pattern. The mortal wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist as always. The coldness was gone and now the two were entrapped in hot and humid air, hoping for that familiar chill would come back.

Lucifer didn't want to take his time and savor the moment. He gave way to his desires and thrust furiously in and out of Setsuna who didn't at once argue against it. He maintained a fast and forceful pace until towards the very end began slowing down to a sinuous sensual dance. It seemed the world was spinning around them though in truth nothing moved. The temperature remained the same and nothing in the world altered in the way they thought. Everything will never be the same but nothing changed.

"Lucifer," Setsuna finally said with a raspy voice. The mortal boy had just come right after the angel and now was in a state of a sleepless dream. "I can die right now and be content with my life." Lucifer opened his eyes in shock as Setsuna stroked his ebony hair.

"You," Lucifer's voice was muffled behind Setsuna's shoulder. "Really mean that?"

"Of course." The angel finally felt frozen after bathing in a bath of a warm and soft world. He pulled out from Setsuna and rolled over on his side of the bed. When reality comes it really hits you in the face.

"Then…" Lucifer didn't know what he was to say next. He wanted to tell Setsuna something but didn't understand what.

"Hmm?" Setsuna climbed on top of Lucifer, laying his head down on his chest, skating his finger over where there use to be a familiar stain gracing his skin.

"But if you die, you wouldn't come back." Lucifer's gaze was lost to the ceiling.

"Yes, but I would die in your arms and not alone."

"But what of everyone else?! They would be sad if you died and left them." Lucifer had to make sure that what Setsuna said was true.

"If I die, I die. No one has control over how they die. But when it happens I'll leave with a smile plastered on my face you can say." He chuckled. What Lucifer said next was so quiet.

"But what if I killed you." Setsuna froze.

Suddenly Lucifer flipped Setsuna on his back, pinning him to the bed once more but held a dagger in the air; ready to be driven into his breast.

"Lucifer?" Setsuna questioned. The angel closed his eyes and brought the blade down, plunging into the mortal's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" Setsuna cried, his hands wringing the sheets at the side of his head. Lucifer's free hand muffled his screams to a low murmur. Everything was in the angel's favor but something wasn't happening and it was scaring him. Setsuna wouldn't fight.

He twisted the dagger and the boy contorted in a more strenuous pose but didn't dare raise a hand to him to stop.

"Why…" Lucifer asked quietly as he watched tears squeeze out of Setsuna's shut eyes. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME!!!!!!!!?" He bellowed. The dark angel looked at his hand and found it shaking as it held the dagger.

An indescribable pain coursed its way through Setsuna's entire body. He held his cries in and forced his strength to be directed towards the sheets. _Why was he doing? Why is Lucifer trying to kill me? What's wrong with him?! This is not Luc? _His thoughts were interrupted when he began feeling droplets of water sprinkle across his face. _Rain?_

Setsuna opened his eyes and found they were tears from his crying angel. Lucifer had his head bowed in shame as he cried silently; his shoulders jolting up and down to show that he was weeping. It seemed at that moment nothing else mattered in the world but to find out what was troubling his love. What was hurting Luc to make him cry like this? The pain dissolved only to be replaced with a deep concern.

The boy didn't say anything. No questions, no soft words from a distant memory of his mother. He just took Lucifer's chin and guided it to where he could see his face; tear-stained and hopeless.

Lucifer saw no signs of pain or hatred from Setsuna as he peered down. Only a slight and weak smile graced his paled features.

"I had to m-make it s-stop…It wouldn't go a-away if I had-dn't done it." The angel hid his face in the crook of Setsuna's neck. "But I don't want you to die also." He cried, clawing at the boy's blonde hair.

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"Rosiel made me, I—''

"No, why are you hurting?" Lucifer stopped crying. He slowly looked up at Setsuna, amazed that he cared for his wellbeing and not of the situation.

"I don't know. That pain always comes; an ache in my breast and whenever I'm alone it comes to torment me. Sometimes all I want is for someone to pull it out of me! I can't take it Setsuna! I can't live with this! Ever since I got this body it's been nothing but constant pain…Sometimes I wished I was never brought back. I had forgotten what it felt like to have a body and now I wished I was back where I was." Lucifer rested his head on Setsuna's shoulder. He saw his body rise and fall with his deep breaths. The mortal was still alive and not an inch close to death.

"Why are you feeling this pain?" Suddenly a feeling of anger snapped inside of Lucifer. Not because it was a dumb question to ask but that he didn't know the answer himself.

"Why do you think I'm here?! I don't know!" He yelled. "And I hate you for giving me this pain—not you but everyone. Ever since I began seeing you, understanding who Kira was, I've been in nothing but an abyss of emotions. And I—''

"Don't know what to do." Setsuna said. "Yes…I know what you're going through—probably more than you know yourself."

"…How do you make it go away?" Lucifer whispered, staring down at Setsuna with the strength of one arm holding him up.

"You can't make yourself not be in love. Trust me, I tried it before."

"You don't know anything!" Lucifer hissed as he pulled the dagger out with one quick motion that pained Setsuna. He sat up and faced the wall with tears of frustration rolling down his cheek for fun.

"Let me guess…" Setsuna said as he got up, gripping his shoulder. "You're throat goes dry all of the sudden. Your stomach seems to shrink where even breathing in air makes you want to throw up. Nothing around you matters and you grow numb all over. You're neither sick nor well. It seems silence kills you but even a crowd full of friends tortures you even more. And within your breast lies a throbbing pain that aches day in and day out. Like you want to pull it out and watch it squirm in your hand as your strangle it."

He was right. All of the symptoms that he described just now were what Lucifer goes through all the time. This constant pain that seems no medicine can relieve.

"I know because I felt it too."

"What?" Lucifer turned and found Setsuna staring into his hand.

"Bad dreams I called them but now I understand. Those nightmares or waves of feelings that washed over me were full of that same pain. Like getting your heart broken and watching it disappear into the wind. Now that I know of your pain my prediction was correct. These bad dreams which haunted me as a child were no more than Alexial—crying out for you. And now that you have a body, with a heart, you're beginning to feel those same feelings too. This pain is nothing more than mourning."

"Shut-Up!" Lucifer slapped him. "I don't love!"

"Don't lie!" Setsuna looked at him with eyes ablaze with tears and fire. "Just now you held on to me as if you would never let go."

"But you're not Alexial."

"And you're not Sara but that still won't change what I feel for you."

"And what do you feel for me?!"

"I love you!" Lucifer stayed silent. He was swiped from under as Setsuna pulled a fast one of him. Never would he think the conversation lead to this. "And you love me." Lucifer wanted to retort and say 'no' but something kept him silent. He didn't fight.

He moved closer to Setsuna, his hands under cold and bloody shoulders. Automatically Setsuna laid back, reclining on the weight of Lucifer, and allowed for his heavenly aura to wash away the blood and clean his cut till nothing marred his skin. The boy looked at his shoulder and found it clean from the wound where the dagger once pierced him.

"Rosiel will punish the both of us if I'm not dead." Setsuna said as his fingers traced where the wound was.

"I don't care anymore…But you do know that your life will seal our love?" Setsuna looked at him. "I won't be coming back anymore, Savior. I knew that much when coming here. Something was going to dye." The mortal accepted it as he leaned back again.

"But you can't kill love, I told you that enough Luc."

"Than we'll just hide it and use that love to love another." Lucifer didn't know what he was saying himself. Already he was losing train of thought. "You have Sara…and I have myself."

"No, you have Alexial…your brother, Baru, Mad Hatter." Lucifer chuckled.

"How is it that you know more of me than myself?"

"That Michael has a big mouth." Setsuna smiled weakly. His eyes began to flutter. Dawn was coming over the Evil's Kingdom and so much as happened within this one night. After having incredible and much needed sex, while also getting stabbed and crying his heart out—Setsuna was very tired beyond words. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep so easily was the fear that Lucifer would be gone when he woke up.

"Promise me you won't cry." Lucifer whispered. Setsuna knew well what he was asking. He was asking him to not cry when he would wake up and finds him not there. "Promise me you won't let this affect your previous goals but help you overcome them even more."

"My God, are you turning soft on my Satan?" Setsuna laughed softly.

"Good." Lucifer knew that Setsuna was hiding his promise under the guise of a joke. He could feel it in his voice. After what it seemed like eternity, Lucifer felt Setsuna had grown limp from sleep. Slowly, the fallen angel laid the boy down on the bed and covered him with the warmth of the sheets. _He'll have to be cold once more. _The angel thought.

He only slipped on his shoes and pants. The angel didn't know where his shirt had gone to but his mind revolved around the sleeping form beside him. No tears fell this time, probably because he was so sad that he couldn't even cry. It's not going to be the last time he'll see Setsuna but it'll be the last time he will see him like this: worn out and pure without the fire of hatred but full of devotion and care for him.

Lucifer bent down and christened his cheek with a series of soft kisses. One after another he clenched his eyes to keep from crying again. Never had he cried so much in such a little amount of time. The mortal was dead to his kisses as he slept and dreamed for the both of them. Than there came to the moment when there was nothing else to kiss. He had touched Setsuna for the last thousandth time and all ends were tied. Now, he knew, was the moment where he would leave.

For some reason the walk to the hidden door lasted on for miles but it only took ten steps. That familiar chill had grabbed hold of him again and he wondered if Setsuna felt the same. The air around him closed in, suffocating him but he noticed a difference. The pain was gone. Out of all moments the pain had finally released him of it's agonizing grief. When he had finally reached the door, he looked back. Setsuna was still lying there, thinking that he was being held by an angel instead of sleeping alone.

He took his time to drink in the sight. The early morning's hue grew to become a rosy glow, illuminated the entire world which Setsuna seemed to fill. Lucifer felt weak and didn't know that this beautiful morning was all in his mind. Though it's better to remember Setsuna in that warm glowing way than what reality had of him.

The fallen angel opened the door and after walking though closed it. He didn't know that he was closing their love; locking it and throwing away the key along with the hope of ever hoping it again. A second chance was doomed to be impossible.

* * *

Rosiel's mansion was quiet at the time Lucifer arrived back in Heaven. The candles and warm fires burned low. Lucifer followed the colonnade, leading him on his way to his rooms. However; the angel didn't want to fall into his bed and sleep alone. He wasn't ready for the cold chill yet as what Setsuna now endured. His steps began to drag a little, hauling along the marble floor.

Nothing seemed to pull him from his dark dream until his eyes caught a flicker of bluish silver. There leaning on the same doorway where Lucifer last saw him was the grinning Rosiel.

Lucifer stopped and turned to face him as he was. Stained with Setsuna's dried up blood and marked with passionate bites he was covered with all the things Rosiel thought were disgusting. Yet he never smiled at him more warmly than he did now at the fallen angel.

"I take it that you didn't kill him." He chuckled, turning to go back into the library. Lucifer thought best to follow him since he had the notion Rosiel wasn't done with him yet. The grinning angel plopped himself on a large couch and sat up, extending his hand for Lucifer to come.

"I expected you to come back unsuccessful." Lucifer again dragged his way and knelt down at Rosiel's hand, taking it to give a gentle kiss on this familiar palm. This was the same hand which grabbed his soul from the depths of his prison and thrust it into the same body he had now. To think that this crazed angel was actually now Lucifer's creator, his mother…and he never hated and cherished something more than him.

"I'm _so_ tired." Lucifer sighed, allowing Rosiel to comb his hair comfortingly.

"I know, I know." Rosiel cooed. He moved so that Lucifer could lie down next to him on the couch. The dark haired angel did so without question and nestled his face to be smothered with Rosiel's scent.

"I keep on forgetting your not use to a body yet." He said softly like a mother. "After living in a prison all these millenniums, the material world can seem tiring." Lucifer's eyes grew to become aching with sleep. His breathing grew to a minimum and with the body warmth of Rosiel he didn't care of what the world was doing around him. Everything will never be the same but nothing changed.

The world still had an up and down, a heaven and hell. There was good with evil and love with hate. Time continued to tick the seconds of life and life continued to live with the actions of the world. It was as if this constant pattern which Lucifer was now getting use to was singing it's lullaby to him.

"Let me..." He said to Rosiel. "Just forget and sleep." He drifted off with Rosiel's hands still caressing his face and stroking his hair.

"At least for the night." Rosiel smiled. "My child."

"Is it normal to be this tired, Master." Lucifer murmured, half asleep.

"No, but it's normal to be this sad." Everything will never be the same but nothing changed. And in those familiar arms, Lucifer dreamed of crying out for her too.

The End

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**For some reason I don't feel that it's a strong ending as I would have wished it to be...Hm, I don't know. I'm so happy that I've finally tackled through this chapter. It's been so long to just plan it right not only writing it. I'm also happy to have finally wrapped up this strong. I just finished reading Angel Sanctuary Vol. 16 and that's the one where Lucifer actually enters the story. So basically this has been a long time since I first written it. I really hope that this has reached all your expectations and I would love to hear what you think in your reviews. I didn't want the ending to be a big Boom but more mellow as if the story itself is falling asleep along with Lucifer. Wow, the more I talk about it the more I like it. Ha-ha. **

**Just another note to those that don't know Baru. Baru was the guardian of both Lucifer and Michael when growing up together. Though Baru was always thought to have feared Lucifer she actually loved him deeply and was nervous around him. But when Michael finally goes in to kill Lucifer at the War of Heaven, Baru steps in and sacrifices her own life for Lucifer. **

**Again I hope you all enjoyed the story and please REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
